el desafio de American s best dance crew
by soniasc94
Summary: Los chicos tienen unos 20 años. Cada uno tiene sus vidas pero continúan siendo muy amigos. Para Spinelli la American s best dance crew es un evento tan grande como la WWE del Pressing Catch o la Super Bowl. De repente se dará cuenta de que los miembros de un grupo de los que han empezado a competir en el concurso de baile urbano más famoso de américa, eran antiguas compañeras y ene
1. 1 comienza la aventura

LBDP- el desafío en American´s best dance crew.

Capítulo 1: comienza la aventura.

Sinopsis:

Los chicos tienen unos 20 años. Cada uno tiene sus vidas pero continúan siendo muy amigos. Para Spinelli la American´s best dance crew es un evento tan grande como la WWE del Pressing Catch o la Super Bowl. De repente se dará cuenta de que los miembros de un grupo de los que han empezado a competir en el concurso de baile urbano más famoso de américa, eran antiguas compañeras y enemigas suyas y de sus amigos. Unos de sus más famosos sueños era algún dia, competir en uno de estos concursos, más que la lucha libre, que había pasado a ser uno de sus hobbies pero no de sus sueños. ¿Lo conseguirá?

Spinelli:-el ABDC, el mejor concurso de baile de todos los tiempos. Creo que desde que lo vi por primera vez, me enamoré. Era exactamente la música que a mí me chiflaba unas coreografías espectaculares, mágicas. A algunos ya nos gustaría. Decidí apuntarme a clases de break dance porque me encantaba ese tipo de bailes. Me sentía única me dejaba volar. Cuando se lo dije a los chicos no se lo creían. ¿Yo? ¿Bailando? A Mikey era al que más le gustaba este rollo, aunque él era más de danza clásica. Aún seguía acudiendo a clases con Madame Pavlova. Era un bailarín nato. Había adelgazado un montón y seguramente pronto formaría parte de las grandes compañías. Gretchen seguía siendo la inteligente, entro a la universidad con 16 años nada menos. Vince estaba formándose para ser jugador de baloncesto profesional, y mantenía una relación rara con Gretchen, estaban demasiado unidos pero a la vez no pasaba nada. Ella decía que no sabe si podría llevar la distancia si algún dia se convirtiera en jugador de la NBA, una excusa un poco rara a mi parecer… ya sabes lo que hay pero no vas a dejar de estar con él si le quieres, ¿no? Gus estaba en ejército, aunque ahora llevaba unos años, haciendo unas horas solo. Dicen que era bastante bueno por eso tenía estas consideraciones. Salía además con Theresa LeMays, la niña del maíz de la escuela de la calle tercera. Y finalmente, TJ, el chico más bueno de todos los que he conocido. Mi mejor amigo. El chico que lo sabía todo de mí y yo lo sabía todo de él. El único chico con el que sentía que era yo misma, aunque sentía que nuestra amistad estaba algo estancada. Sentía que el ser "solo amigos" no era suficiente, y que por una parte me conformaba, para no perderle, pero por otra no. Vamos que suspiraba por el como una tonta. Tenía la sensación de estar enamorándome de él pero creía que era un error y eso no podía ser. Somos amigos de toda la vida. No sé, me daba miedo el que de repente pensara en el de otra manera diferente, que sintiera por él cosas más fuertes de lo que los amigos sienten. De todas maneras hoy era noche de las buenas- vamos Mikey, si te va a gustar.

Mikey: pequeña, no puedo. Luego te digo algo.

Spinelli: está bien.

Mikey: habla con TJ.

Spinelli: a estas horas estará entrenando.

Mikey: bueno pues luego me cuentas.

Spinelli: nada. Bueno pues lo veo yo, pero era más interesante tener a alguien con quien compartir impresiones.-bueno chicos, os lo perdéis.- salió uno de los mejores grupos del momento los Iconic´s boys- Woow, ¿Cómo lo harán?- cuando terminó anunciaron a un grupo que acababa de llegar. Eran ocho personas. Cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas. "The rich boys and A´s girls" se llamaban. Me llamo la atención la melena de una de las chicas. Era rubia. Y los colores. Rosa, Verde, Azul y Amarillo- Un momento, ¿uno de los chicos no se parece a Francis, el niño estafador? Y los colores son inconfundibles. Las Ashleys. Pero…, esto lo tienen que saber.-

TJ: -llamaron a mi casa. Acababa de entrar por la puerta. Saludé a mi madre- ya lo cojo yo. ¿Sí?

Spinelli: ¡hola! Nene, no te lo vas a creer.

TJ: que pasa, Ash, estas demasiado emocionada.

Spinelli: o asqueada mas bien.

TJ: pero que pasa.

Spinelli: pues resulta que estaba viendo el ABDC, y tío no te lo vas a creer.

TJ: sorpréndeme.

Spinelli: Las Ashleys compitiendo en el programa. Y van con varios chicos y uno de ellos es Francis, el estafador.

TJ: oye, Ashley, ¿no te has fumado algo?

Spinelli: si estuviera gilipollas no te llamaría.

TJ: bueno… o es otro de tus momentos de lucidez. No me hagas reír. Que bailes ese tipo de música está muy bien pero ellas… es de locos.

Spinelli: ahí está. Pero en serio es que lo he visto. Y de verdad no me estoy equivocando. Míratelo en YouTube.

TJ: cuando quedemos me lo enseñas.

Spinelli: está bien. Aunque si las sigues en Facebook, twitter e instagram lo veras.

TJ: ok, ok, aunque no es por ofenderte, pero es que tampoco me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer.

Spinelli: ya pero se supone que éramos amigos y que esto es importante para mí.

TJ: y por eso te respeto pero no lo comparto.

Spinelli: está bien. No te pido que lo compartas, pero es que son ellas.

TJ: ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Intentar ser mejor que ellas?

Spinelli: ¿Qué insinúas?

TJ: que lo que quieres es batirlas para demostrarles una vez más que tú eres mejor. Vamos una pataleta. Hay mucha gente que baila este tipo de cosas, y que la gente cambia, pero no hay que estar haciendo cosas para ser mejor que los demás toda la vida. Si ellas han conseguido llegar hasta ahí… no se…

Spinelli: ahora que pasa, que ellas son mejores que yo.

TJ: no solo que estas rebajándote a un nivel que no es el tuyo.

Spinelli: piensa lo que quieras.

TJ: Ash, escucha sabes que quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo.

Spinelli: uy si… ya veo como me ayudas.

TJ: es que no sé qué es lo que quieres.

Spinelli: no solo que me da rabia que ellas… seguro que las que querían batirme a mi eran ellas.

TJ: si es así, estamos en las mismas. Lo que pasa es que, de esta manera, te están bajando la moral, porque tú no las veías capaces de hacer lo que tú haces. Hay mucha gente que hace lo mismo que tú. Está muy bien que pienses que lo haces bien pero no dejes de ser quien eres. Te llamaras Ashley pero no seas una de ellas. Sé Spinelli. Como tú eres aunque se te llame por tu nombre.

Spinelli: si al final tienes razón.

TJ: si es que… ¿Qué harías tu sin mí?

Spinelli: nada, seguro. Pero no se… quiero hacer algo…

TJ: ¿Cómo qué?

Spinelli: no lo sé.

TJ: bueno cuando lo sepas dímelo. Por si te puedo ayudar.

Spinelli: está bien.

TJ: buenas noches y no te preocupes.

Spinelli: vale.

TJ: ¿me lo prometes?

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: genial. A ver si nos vemos mañana.

Spinelli: vale. Te digo algo.

TJ: claro. O si se me ocurre algo te digo.

Spinelli: muy bien. Buenas noches.

TJ: igualmente. Adiós.

Spinelli:-colgué. En el fondo sé que tenía razón. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que hacer algo y lo único que se me ocurrió, y que creo que tendría que haberlo hecho hace bastante tiempo era participar. Solo por darme el gusto de tener la sensación de haber formado parte de algo absolutamente grande. Y quería que mis amigos estuvieran a mi lado-

Al día siguiente…

Whatsapp:

Spinelli: chicos… tenemos que hablar.

TJ: estupendo.

Vince: cuando.

Spinelli: si puede ser esta tarde por favor… no hay tiempo que perder.

Mikey: perfecto.

Gus: vale.

Theresa: estupendo.

Gretchen: ¿a qué hora?

Spinelli: 18:00. No faltéis. Es algo gordo.

Fin del Whatsapp.

TJ:-que se le habrá metido en la cabeza… me asome a la ventana de mi habitación y la vi en el jardín trasero de su casa ensayando algo. Vestia unas mayas de deporte y un top corto que dejaba bastante a la imaginación. Tan rápido se abría de piernas como daba volteretas imposibles. A mí se me caía la baba solo de verla. Era la chica más guapa de todas las que conocía, con una personalidad fuera de serie. Dura por fuera pero solo era su envoltorio. Es caramelo puro cuando la conoces de verdad. Tan alcanzable como inalcanzable. Tan cercana como lejana. Demasiado irresistible que era consciente de que tenía que darme un poco de prisa si quería algo más. Era mi amiga, sí, pero sé que algo dentro de mí ya no la veía así. No quería perderla por meter la pata. Solo esperaba que su famosa idea no fuera una locura. No me pude resistir y fui a su casa, pero sin que se diera cuenta-

Spinelli: puff… ya no puedo más.-me tire en el césped-

TJ: ¿te ayudo?

Spinelli: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

TJ: bueno pues que como vivo al lado, te he visto que estabas aquí, así que he dicho voy a dar un paseo.

Spinelli: claro.

TJ: por cierto lo haces muy bien.

Spinelli: ¿me estabas mirando?

TJ: bueno es que desde la ventana de mi habitación se ve todo. No lo dudes.

Spinelli: pero me estabas mirando.

TJ: ¿y qué quieres que haga? Eres mi amiga, ¿no?

Spinelli: ya.

TJ: bueno dejalo.

Spinelli: si mejor porque no quiero discutir contigo. Ya tuve bastante ayer.

TJ: vamos en el fondo tengo razón.

Spinelli: pero es que te lo digo en serio es que no puede ser… solo falta que media escuela vaya al concurso ese y a mí me da algo.

TJ: ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la lucha libre?

Spinelli: porque no significaba tanto para mi conforme fui creciendo. No quería ser una bestia.

TJ: pero quien te ha dicho a ti que…

Spinelli: pero no se… prefiero divertirme sin poner mi vida en juego.

TJ: visto así yo también lo prefiero.

Spinelli: quiero mantener esa dura corteza que he tenido siempre. No quiero ser una chica fácil.

TJ: desde luego que no lo eres, pero algo de corazón sí que tienes.

Spinelli: sabes perfectamente que todo es una fachada.

TJ: ya, pero lo sé porque te conozco.

Spinelli: demasiado bien diría yo. No llegas a ser ni mi hermano ni mucho menos mi amigo gay, pero…

TJ: ¿y entonces…?

Spinelli: digo yo que las chicas podemos tener un mejor amigo al que le gusten las chicas pero no tengas que ser tú precisamente.

TJ: supongo.

Spinelli: no siempre se ve al otro como algo más. ¿No?-mi subconsciente diría "habló…"-

TJ: supongo.

Spinelli: tío di algo más.

TJ: ¿y que te digo?

Spinelli: nada, no importa.

TJ: ok. Bueno yo me voy. Luego nos vemos.

Spinelli: claro.

TJ: espero que no sea nada malo.

Spinelli: no… tranquilo.-tengo miedo de que no le guste la idea. Por una vez que la idea la tenía yo y no él aunque como sus descabellados planes ninguno, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la oportunidad de hacer algo juntos todos y de volver a conocernos todos, otra vez. Además se aceptaban nuevas incorporaciones. Ya era la hora.- venga chicos, espero que estéis de acuerdo conmigo.

Gretchen: ¿vosotros sabéis que es lo que quiere?

Vince: pues no lo sé.

TJ: lleva histérica desde ayer.

Mikey: sé que hay algo gordo.

Theresa: no es algo relacionado con las Ashleys.

Gus: si algo de eso.

Gretchen: ¿es verdad que se han montado las Ashleys un grupo de esos de estilo urbano o como se llame?

Vince: por lo visto. Y se ve que tienen pareja y bailan con ellas.

Gus: uno de ellos es Francis.

Theresa: creo que esta con Ashley Q.

TJ: vaya cuadro. Solo faltan Lawson, Randall y Menlo.

Gus: eso sí que sería horrible.

Theresa: pues no te extrañe que con el boom que hay últimamente con esto del baile urbano…

Spinelli: chicos…

Gus: bueno, cuéntanos.

Spinelli: pasad. He hablado con mis padres y la verdad que contra todo pronóstico me han dicho que estaría muy bien.

TJ: ¿de qué hablas?

Spinelli: como sabéis cuando teníamos 9 años las Ashleys me apuntaron a aquel concurso de belleza, en el cual vosotros me animasteis a que participara para batir a las Ashleys en su propio terreno y lo conseguí. Pero ahora unos cuantos años después ellas estas triunfando en lo que viene a ser mi terreno, entonces…

Vince: que tiempos…

Gretchen: batirlas en su propio terreno fue memorable.

Spinelli: lo sé. Pero si no hacemos nada al respecto el baile urbano también será su terreno.

Theresa: entonces que propones.

Spinelli: he pensado en que esto también serviría para acercarnos más otra vez. Volver a ser un grupo. No es que hayamos dejado de serlo pero...

Theresa: -esta lo que quiere es participar- quieres decir que…

Spinelli: exacto.

Theresa: ¡sí!

Spinelli: ¿te apuntas?

Theresa: claro.

Vince: ¿de que estáis hablando?

Gretchen: un momento… tú lo que quieres es participar y que vayamos contigo.

Spinelli: exacto.

Mikey: yo me apunto.

Gretchen: y yo. No hay mayor placer que batir a las muñequitas ricas de nuevo.

Vince: si es así yo también. Quiero hacer algo diferente.

Gus: pero a mí me tapáis la cara, que como me vean en el ejército…

Spinelli: si a muchos de tus compañeros les gustara. Tú les dices que a una de tus amigas se le ha ocurrido participar en el tema y punto.

Gus: visto así…

Spinelli: y si no voy y les presento a mis puños.

Vince: tú siempre tan…

Spinelli: tú que dices.

Vince: vamos tío.

TJ: yo ya te lo dije… es algo que… lo siento.

Gus: tío, que el que se juega la reputación soy yo.

TJ: es que no veo necesario que haya que rebajarse al nivel de alguien que no merece la pena.

Gretchen: pero si no se trata de eso.

TJ: entonces de que se trata.

Spinelli: de pasarlo bien, de disfrutar… pero vamos que estás en tu pleno derecho de no querer. Chicos, entonces qué.

Mikey: podemos hacerlo.

Theresa: a mí sí que me gustaría.

Gus: tiene que estar bien.

Vince: siempre me he preguntado cómo harán esa clase de cosas.

Gretchen: a mí también me apetece saltarme un poco la rutina.

TJ: yo lo voy a mantener hasta el final.

Spinelli: vamos…

TJ: que no.

Spinelli: venga tonto, vamos.

TJ: mira, entiendo que quieras hacerlo pero… yo… por una vez te voy a apoyar pero desde fuera.

Spinelli: está bien. Bueno si cambias de opinión dilo.

TJ: yo lo que veo es que no somos niños para estar teniendo que pisar a los demás para quedar nosotros bien.

Spinelli: yo no voy a pisotear a nadie.

TJ: todo en esta vida no es ganar siempre. Habrá que perder. Está muy bien que te animáramos en aquello del concurso de belleza. A nosotros también nos parecía divertido batirlas con alguien tan diferente como tú en su terreno. Pero tenemos 20 años. No podemos ir por la vida intentando ser mejores que los demás. Unos somos buenos en unas cosas y otros en otras. Y si les ha dado por el baile pues genial. Pero porque a ellas les dé por eso no nos tiene que importar.

Mikey: amigo, si fuera otro tipo de baile… que yo lo haría pero… no es el caso.

Spinelli: si fuera ballet pues obviamente no. Solo es un hobbie.

TJ: yo si quieres voy a veros.

Spinelli: ya pero no es lo mismo.

TJ: lo siento de verdad.

Spinelli: sí que cambiamos, sí.

TJ: chicos, tengo que hacer cosas. Ya hablamos.-fui a despedirme de ella, pero ni siquiera se movió. ¿La habría perdido? Me sentí realmente mal. No sé si esto sería lo mejor o era la moda del momento que todos quisieran hacer este tipo de cosas. O simplemente porque a Ashley le gustaría participar en ese tipo de eventos-

Spinelli: si lo sé no digo nada.

Vince: tú que le conoces más, ¿Qué le pasa?

Spinelli: y yo que sé. Ayer cuando se lo dije me dijo lo mismo. Que no iba a divertirme solo a ser mejor que ellas.

Gretchen: ya es raro que el piense así.

Spinelli: a lo mejor sus padres… no se… no creo.

Vince: sus padres… si sus padres a ti te adoran.

Spinelli: por eso lo digo. No eso es él que no quiere y punto pero no sabe cómo decir que no.

Mikey: ¿le avergonzara… no se bailar?

Spinelli: no lo sé. Yo ahí… no puedo entrar.

Gretchen: y sabes si esta con alguien.

Spinelli: ¿Cómo quién?

Mikey: con una chica.

Spinelli: no. Me lo habría dicho.

Theresa: él nunca ha dejado de hacer algo con vosotros.

Gus: por eso mismo.

Spinelli: en fin. Podemos decirle a mi profe que nos prepare.

Gus: claro.

Mikey: sí.

Spinelli: pues yo hablo con él.-le envié un mensaje y casi al momento me contestó "mañana a primera hora aquí"- chicos, mañana allí.

Mikey: ¿ya, que rápido?

Spinelli: eso parece.

Gretchen: genial. ¿Os apetece ir a tomar algo?

Spinelli: o si queréis podemos preparar algo aquí.

Gus: guay.

Spinelli: ya se lo digo yo a TJ.

Vince: estupendo.

Gus: podemos hacer una lista con lo que tenemos que traer. Ash, tú pones la casa. No tienes que poner nada.

Spinelli: vaya gracias.

Gretchen: vamos. Luego nos vemos.

Vince: tú tranquila. Ya hablo yo con él.

Spinelli: está bien.

En otro lugar…

Vince: vamos tío, ¿Qué pasa?

TJ: no lo sé.

Mikey: pero, ¿realmente lo que has dicho antes es de verdad?

TJ: cómo va a ser verdad. Yo también quiero que las Ashleys muerdan el polvo.

Vince: ¿y entonces que es lo que te impide hacer esto con nosotros?

TJ: porque… cuando ella se pone en el jardín trasero de su casa a ensayar o simplemente por bailar… se me cae la baba literalmente.

Vince: venga ya, jajaja.

TJ: que sí. Que no lo puedo evitar. Que no me concentraría teniéndola delante.

Gus: vamos que te gusta.

TJ: peor. Estoy enamorado de ella como un gilipollas.

Mikey: pero entonces… hazlo por ella.

TJ: si pero… si no me concentro… además usa un mini top que como lo lleve la chica que os gusta vais a entender que es eso de no concentrarse. Tengo mucho miedo de que ella no sienta nada por mí y yo esté aquí haciendo el pavo. Sé que para ella no soy ni su hermano y mucho menos su amigo gay. Pero ya te digo lo que soy. El típico que tiene como mejor amiga a una chica que cuando pasa cierto tiempo es imposible que sea mi amiga siempre. Nuestra amistad está estancada.

Gus: y o se rompe o es algo más.

TJ: exacto. Y ahora siento que la he perdido porque no la he apoyado.

Vince: dile que estabas confundido y que te hemos convencido entre todos para hacerlo.

TJ: no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo.

Gus: vamos tío.

Mikey: si lo estás deseando. Además es el momento perfecto para pasar más tiempo con ella aunque ya lo pasas bastante pero haciendo algo diferente.

TJ: si yo quiero pero…

Gus: vamos pero no seas tímido, échale un par de huevos.

TJ: y cuando ensayemos… qué.

Mikey: mañana empezamos.

TJ: joder…

Vince: mira, cuando nos vayamos a ir, o si sale el tema a lo largo de la noche se lo dices.

TJ: el que le digo.

Gus: que al final te animas a ir al ABCD con nosotros.

Vince: vamos será divertido.

Mikey: y si le quieres decir que la quieres también puedes.

TJ: Uff… eso sí que no. No me siento preparado.

Vince: bueno ahí ya no nos metemos.

Mikey: y que tal lo hace.

TJ: pues… porque estáis cada uno con una chica porque si no… es capaz de hacerte entrar en un trance bestial.

Gus: pues sí que estas mal.

TJ: entre que soy un tío y que encima me gusta…

Mikey: concéntrate.

De vuelta en casa de Spinelli…

Spinelli: ¿no habéis ido con los chicos?

Theresa: no. Ellos han recogido a TJ y se han ido.

Gretchen: estarán al caer.

Spinelli: bueno y vosotras con vuestros chicos.

Theresa: bueno pues bien. Tampoco llevamos mucho pero estamos bien. Gus ha cambiado mucho desde que entro en el ejército.

Gretchen: pues con Vince como siempre. Que si, que no.

Spinelli: cuando llegue a la NBA, te iras a donde vaya, ¿no?

Gretchen: supongo. Bueno de aquí a allí, no sé cuánto tiempo quedara. Y tampoco sé si seguiremos juntos porque realmente no tenemos nada y tampoco sé si empezaremos algo algún dia.

Spinelli: pero seguro que al año que viene o al otro seguro que entra ya en el all star.

Theresa: ¿y tú?

Spinelli: yo… igual que siempre. Compuesta y sin novio.

Gretchen: ¿y TJ?

Spinelli: es solo mi mejor amigo.

Theresa: pero estas todo el dia con él.

Spinelli: es hasta incluso mi vecino.

Gretchen: si pero a veces la tensión sexual no resuelta entre vosotros se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

Spinelli: que dices. Que no, que solo somos amigos y punto. No hay nada más.

Theresa: bueno. Ya se verá.

Spinelli: mira por ahí vienen.

Theresa: te digo yo que este al final se une.

Spinelli: ¿Quién? ¿TJ? Bueno… cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza… a no ser que estos le hayan comido la bola.

Gus: ah, chicas, ¿ya estáis aquí?

Gretchen: os habéis aclarado.

Vince: oye, que los tíos también sabemos ir a comprar.

TJ: ¿Dónde dejamos esto?

Spinelli: dame ya lo dejo yo.

TJ: déjame que te acompañe.

Spinelli: claro como quieras.

TJ: ¿sigues enfadada?

Spinelli: no.

TJ: es que antes…

Spinelli: ya pero bueno supongo que tendrás tus motivos. Sean los que sean. No me quiero meter en si lo que dijiste es verdad o no. Si no que puedes hacer lo que te apetezca.

TJ: esta tarde mientras estaba con los chicos, me he dado cuenta de que realmente yo también estoy a favor de que muerdan el polvo, y por lo tanto yo no iba a ser menos.

Spinelli: pero esto es estupendo.

TJ: si, lo sé.

Spinelli: entonces… todos sin excepciones.

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: ¿pero te da vergüenza bailar o algo?

TJ: no.

Spinelli: entonces…

TJ: yo que sé… cosas mías.

Spinelli: vamos algo tiene que haber.

TJ: no tranquila.

Spinelli: vamos. Yo que sé… una chica tal vez.

TJ: no.

Spinelli: tío estas más rojo que tu gorra.

TJ: ¿no huele a quemado?

Spinelli: vaya es verdad. Pero no es de aquí. Es de alguna de las casas de alrededor. No será la tuya.

TJ: no hay nadie en casa.

Spinelli: pues será de alguno de los otros vecinos.

TJ: dejo esto aquí entonces.

Spinelli: sí. Sabes en serio me alegro mucho de que al final participes con nosotros en esto.

TJ: pero tenemos que ganar.

Spinelli: nosotros tenemos más arte que ellas.

TJ: salvo por un pequeño detalle. No se bailar ese tipo de cosas.

Spinelli: no te preocupes. Con Marco aprenderás rápido.

TJ: ¿Quién es Marco?

Spinelli: nuestro coreógrafo personal.

TJ: ese es el que te enseña a ti, ¿no?

Spinelli: sí.-salimos fuera. Había logrado que TJ accediera. Pero porque se excusaba de esa manera… un tanto… ¿triste? Se notaba que era mentira- bueno ya estamos aquí. Además podemos decir que todos estamos de acuerdo que vamos a hacer algo memorable.

Vince: luego podemos ir haciendo batallas de baile.

Spinelli: hay sitios donde se hace, aunque tú no te ibas a la NBA.

Vince: cuando me cojan.

Spinelli: tú le das a todo.

TJ: ya ves.

Gretchen: de momento vamos a empezar y luego ya veremos.

Spinelli: si mejor.

Gus: sabéis vimos el video de las Ashleys y debo reconocer que está muy bien. Pero empiezan a mucha velocidad.

Spinelli: si eso sí. Hay que buscar algo que al público lo deje pegado a la pantalla o a nosotros la gente que este allí.

Gretchen: sé por dónde vais.

Spinelli: eso el chico nos explicará mañana.

Theresa: esto tiene que ser memorable.

Gretchen: lo será. Créeme.

TJ: espero no arrepentirme de haber dicho que sí.

Spinelli: vamos.-cenamos. Tampoco queríamos irnos tan tarde porque mañana iba a ser un dia duro- bueno chicos, mañana nos vemos. Allí a las 8.

TJ: claro.

Gretchen: si nos perdemos te llamamos.

Spinelli: si, si claro si problemas.

Vince: paso a por ti.

Gretchen: claro.

TJ: lo mismo digo.

Spinelli: por supuesto.

Gus: ¿te ayudamos a recoger?

Spinelli: no hace falta. Ya que yo solo he puesto la casa…

Theresa: ¿de verdad?

Spinelli: podéis iros.-todos se fueron menos él- anda vete.

TJ: te ayudo y luego me voy.

Spinelli: vamos.

TJ: déjame que te ayude va.

Spinelli: está bien.-llevamos todo a la cocina- tranquilo, esto se queda así. Mañana termino de recoger.

TJ: como quieras.

Spinelli: mis padres están en Italia, así que…

TJ: si necesitas algo…

Spinelli: tranquilo, estaré bien. Muchas gracias. Pero no necesito ningún guardaespaldas.

TJ: ya lo sé.

Spinelli: te acompaño.

TJ: gracias por todo.

Spinelli: gracias a ti.

TJ: pero despídete de mí al menos.-me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me soltó. Se alejó de mí, me hizo un gesto con la mano y se metió en casa. Supongo que hubiera querido que pasara algo más, pero ella no se dejaba- hola, ya estoy en casa.

Mrs. Detweiler: hola cielo, ¿todo bien?

TJ: si mamá.

Mr. Detweiler: al final, ¿Qué? ¿Participas?

TJ: me han convencido.

Mrs. Detweiler: puede ser divertido.

Mr. Detweiler: otra cosa, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a tu querida Ashley S. que te gusta?

TJ: ¿Qué?

Mrs. Detweiler: por el tiempo que pasas con ella… cualquiera lo diría.

TJ: solo somos amigos.

Mr. Detweiler: eso dicen todos.

TJ: buenas noches. Mañana empiezo los ensayos.

Mrs. Detweiler: perfecto. Buenas noches.

TJ:-subí las escaleras de mi cuarto. Todos piensan igual. Pero la que parece no enterarse de nada es ella. ¿Pero tanto se nota?-

Spinelli: al fin había conseguido lo que quería que era el reunir a todos mis amigos para algo memorable.-apagué la luz-

Al dia siguiente…

Spinelli: vamos allá.

TJ: buenos días.

Mrs. Detweiler: Ashley cielo… ¿todo bien?

Spinelli: bien gracias. Nada importante.

Mrs. Detweiler: que lo paséis bien.

Spinelli: gracias.

TJ: mamá, tenemos prisa.

Spinelli: adiós.

Mrs. Detweiler: hasta luego. Pásate cuando quieras. Estás en tu casa.

Spinelli: claro.

TJ: no escuches a mi madre, ya sabes como es.

Spinelli: es muy amable.

TJ: si, seguro.

Spinelli: si no ha dicho nada malo.

TJ: vamos.

Spinelli: está bien.-llegamos al gimnasio. Allí estaban los demás esperando-

Vince: ya estamos todos.

Spinelli: vamos chicos.

TJ: ¿dónde entrenas normalmente?

Spinelli: cuando no hay nadie usando el ring de boxeo porque me gusta subirme a él. Ensayar o practicar ahí siempre es un placer.

TJ: que bien.

Marco: ¡Ashley!

Spinelli: tú nunca te levantas con el pie izquierdo.

Marco: lo sé.

Spinelli: bueno nene, te he traído aquí a mis amigos.

Marco: queréis competir. Algo en especial.

Spinelli: ¿te suenan the rich boys and A's girls?

Marco: sí.

Gretchen: eran compañeros nuestros del colegio y la verdad es que las chicas no siempre eran demasiado agradables con nosotras.

Spinelli: tengo el presentimiento de que esto viene por el concurso de belleza.

Marco: sí. Algo me contaste.

Vince: ahora quieren batirla en su terreno.

Marco: chicos este es el sitio adecuado. Podría prepararos en dos meses. Podéis dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

Spinelli: woow sí.

Marco: la clave del éxito es empezar de menos a más. Mikey, me han dicho que bailas.

Mikey: así es.

Marco: sabes si te seleccionarán pronto.

Mikey: la verdad es que no lo sé.

Marco: esto es una muy buena prensa.

Mikey: lo sé.

Marco: empezaras tu Mikey. El escenario empezara oscuro. La música marcara también el ritmo de las luces. Vosotras chicas estaréis en el escenario cubiertas por unas telas negras. No parecerá que estéis en el escenario.

Spinelli: Mikey, toma mi chaqueta. Ponla ahi mismo.

TJ: joder...

Vince: buen cuerpo no.

Gus: concentración.

TJ: dios... no puedo…

Spinelli: TJ, cállate. Aunque este tapada te estoy oyendo.

Marco: vamos a ver chicos. Concentración. Si alguno ve que no puede. No pasa nada. Lo deja y ya está.

Mikey: explica.

Marco: tú tienes que bajar por allí detrás. Sígueme. Entonces tú con una música muy tétrica, entonces cuando llegas exactamente hasta donde están las chicas. La gente no va a ver nada porque solo estas tú. Te pones en el centro. Entonces te acercas primero a Theresa, después a Gretchen y luego a Spinelli. Sin quitar la tela, de repente en cuanto las toques os ponéis de pie. El público verá que se ha levantado algo lo cual impacta. Con unos efectos queda genial.

Spinelli: me gusta.

Marco: entonces tú has llamado a unos amigos tuyos. Entonces vosotros entráis. Os vais cada uno hacia la chica que queráis.

TJ: eso es demasiado fácil.

Marco: ok, ok. Asi me gusta.

Vince: si en verdad no tenemos que pelearnos.

Marco: pero…

Gus: -me acerque al chico-yo sí, ellos… están en ello.

Marco: ah, ok, ok. Interesante.

Vince: que le has dicho.

TJ: eso, que le habrás dicho.

Spinelli: iros a un motel los tres. O los cuatro.

Marco: os acercáis. Quitáis despacio la tela. Anda mirad lo que os ha salido.

Spinelli: sorpresa, jajaja.

Marco: hasta aquí. Ahora vamos a perfeccionar cosas chicos. Vamos a ir por partes. En los próximos días vamos a estar con esta parte y con un poco más. Pero os voy a citar por separado. Chicos-chicas. E incluso alguna vez os diré que vengáis por parejas. Porque normalmente es lo que más corte os da. Mañana quiero a los chicos por la mañana y a las chicas por la tarde.

Spinelli: estupendo.

TJ: genial.

Spinelli: ves si al final te iba a gustar.

TJ: espérate que no me arrepienta.

Spinelli: tranqui.

Gretchen: va ser algo memorable.

Mikey: seguro.

Vince: ya tienes pasaporte a la fama.

Mikey: espero que después de esto…

Theresa: ya verás como sí.

Gretchen: mañana nos vemos.

Spinelli: claro. Presiento que esto va a ser algo muy grande.

Continuara…


	2. 2 quedate

LBDP- El desafío de American´s best dance crew

Capítulo 2: quédate

Al día siguiente...

TJ: tengo que irme.

Mrs Detweiler: que lo pases bien.

Becky: pero hazlo bien.

TJ: más me vale. Adiós.

Becky: ahora que van a ensayar por separado.

Mrs Detweiler: creo que sí. Eso me dijo él.

Becky: si porque mira quien está en el jardín de su casa.

Mrs Detweiler: ellas ensayaran esta tarde.

Becky: no veo a sus padres.

Mrs Detweiler: están en Italia.

Becky: ¿y ella no se ha ido?

Mrs Detweiler: no. No sé.

Becky: a lo mejor no ha querido ir y por eso está aquí.

Mrs Detweiler: o algún asunto de su hermano.

Becky: ey, Ashley.

Spinelli: ¿Becky?

Becky: ¿y eso que no entrenas?

Spinelli: a las chicas nos han citado esta tarde. Supongo que así se pulen más los detalles.

Becky: suele pasar.

Spinelli: supongo que tu hermano estará con Marco y con los otros chicos.

Becky: ¿has desayunado?

Spinelli: no. Iba a hacérmelo ahora.

Becky: ¿quieres desayunar con nosotras? No queremos que estés sola. Mi padre está trabajando, mi hermano con lo del baile, tus padres no están... ¿qué me dices?

Spinelli: claro, porque no. Ya que insistes.-me sentí un poco incomoda de entrar en casa de TJ y estar a solas con su familia.

Mrs Detweiler: ¡Ashley! Cuanto tiempo. Ven aquí bonita. ¿Todo bien?

Spinelli: por supuesto. Becky me ha insistido así que...

Mrs Detweiler: pasa. Qué bien que estés aquí. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que haga falta incluso a dormir.

Spinelli: no será necesario.

Becky:-me daba cosa que estuviera sola en casa. Nos servimos el café. Ella estaba un poco cortada- quédate, hazme caso. Puedes dormir conmigo en mi habitación si quieres. Noche de chicas-

Spinelli: sois muy amables pero...

Mrs Detweiler: decidido, te quedas.

Spinelli: está bien. Pero no quiero molestar.

Becky: no molestas.

Spinelli: lo que me digáis.

Mrs Detweiler: por lo menos no estás sola. Además estamos en familia. Eres muy amiga de TJ y quizás eres la persona que mejor le conoce así que estamos en deuda contigo.

Spinelli: no. Eso nunca.

Becky: venga Ashley, no mientas.

Spinelli: no sólo que...

Mrs Detweiler: tranquila. TJ y su padre estarán encantados de que estés con nosotros.

Spinelli: bueno pues gracias.

Becky: bueno... y cómo surge la idea de lo de bailar.

Spinelli: porque estaba viendo el programa este de American' s best dance crew y resulta que de repente veo que están las Ashleys y me quería morir porque yo veía que estaban en mi terreno pero también quería que mis amigos y yo volviéramos a estar unidos. No es que dejáramos de estarlo pero otra vez. Solo hemos crecido y somos muy diferentes y eso se nota pero nos complementamos genial.

Mrs Detweiler: no hay más que veros.

Becky: ¿y has dejado la lucha libre?

Spinelli: me di cuenta de que sólo era una afición que tenia de pequeña. La veo menos pero la veo.

Becky: en realidad veo que has cambiado un poco.

Spinelli: en ciertas cosas. Cuando salí del colegio no me importaba que me llamaran Ashley. Lo ocultaba porque no quería ser una de ellas. Nunca he sido ninguna princesa ni mucho menos.

Mrs Detweiler: sabes eres una chica con una fuerte personalidad.

Spinelli: bueno si supongo, aunque tampoco soy tan diferente.

Becky: eres única. TJ siempre lo dice.

Spinelli: que va yo sólo he intentado ser yo misma en cada momento.

Becky: ¿y no tienes algún chico por ahí?

Spinelli: ya quisiera pero no, no lo tengo.

Mrs Detweiler: ya llegará. No hay prisa.

Becky: -terminamos de desayunar. No queríamos que nuestra invitada nos ayudara. Fuimos mi madre y yo a la cocina- te digo yo que como uno que yo me sé no se dé prisa, se la quitan. A saber cuántos querrán estar con ella.

Mrs Detweiler: si tiene que pasar algo pasará. Hay demasiada amistad de por medio.

Becky: pero no hay más que ver como se miran.

Mrs Detweiler: a ver mí también me gustaría que estuvieran juntos pero ya decidirán ellos. Una chica mejor seguro que no la va a encontrar.

Becky: eso seguro.

Spinelli: perdonad, ya que voy a quedarme, me acerco un momento a casa a por mis cosas.

Mrs Detweiler: genial.

Spinelli: estupendo.

Mientras en el gimnasio...

Gus: ¿en serio tenemos que hacer todo eso?

Marco: sí.

Vince: mira a mí ya me sale.

Marco: así me gusta.

TJ: me concentro más así, sin las chicas.

Marco: por eso lo hago.

Mikey: es que con las pedazo de mujeres que tenemos...

Marco: desde luego. No por ofenderos pero son preciosas y muy especiales.

TJ: y que lo digas. Aunque yo no estoy con Ashley realmente.

Vince: yo... muy de aquella manera pero ya parece que las cosas van mejor.

Mikey: yo nada todavía. Aunque quien lo diría. El primero en estar con una chica como dios manda es Gus.

Gus: no estáis con Spinelli y con Gretchen porque no queréis.

Vince: se intenta.

Marco: y tú.

TJ: ¿yo?

Marco: sí.

TJ: a ver no voy a negar que llega un momento que es muy difícil. Cuando tú mejor amiga ya no es tu mejor amiga o por lo menos no quieres que lo sea. Yo estoy estupendo con ella como estoy, lo que pasa es que siento cosas por ella pero soy incapaz de coger y decírselo. Tengo mucho miedo de que ella se aleje de mí por una tontería como esta. Entonces nuestra relación está estancada. No sé hacia donde llevará todo pero espero que sea lo mejor para los dos.

Marco: no la pierdas. Si no te la van a quitar.

TJ: ya pero no sirve de nada si ella no siente lo mismo.

Marco: pero si no se lo dices...

TJ: demasiado fácil es hablar.

Marco: tú tranquilo.

Gus: cualquiera diría que estáis juntos solo de veros.

TJ: yo creo que es porque hay demasiada confianza, entonces puedes actuar con total normalidad.

Marco: y entonces...

TJ: pero esto es diferente.

Marco: no sé qué decirte.

TJ: es que es tan confuso todo...

Vince: tranquilo. Ya verás que pase lo que pase, todo va a salir bien.

TJ: espero que sí.

Marco: una vez más chicos y nos vamos. A las 17:00 están aquí las chicas. Mañana no nos vemos. Os doy un descansito. A partir de ahora ensayaremos un día sí, otro no. Luego os citaré por parejas también pero eso cuando terminemos la primera parte.

Gus: genial.

Marco: vamos. Una, dos y...

TJ: -me sentía como si fuéramos... no sé... algo así como los back street boys del free style. Terminamos de ensayar-

Vince: buen trabajo.

Mikey: ha sido genial.

Gus: bueno nos vemos.

Marco: claro. Está tarde veo a las chicas.

Gus: genial.

TJ: ellas lo hacen mejor que nosotros.

Vince: eso seguro jajaja.

Mikey: ellas siempre. No hay más que ver como baila Ashley.

TJ: pues ya ves. Cualquiera se volvería loco.

Vince: si a ti ya se te cae la baba... es buena señal.

Gus: eso.

TJ: siempre estáis con lo mismo.

Vince: es que acaso es mentira.

TJ: es guapa y baila bien. Algo se tiene que notar.

Gus: desde luego.

Vince: no me esperéis despierto está tarde.

Gus: no. Y a mí tampoco.

Mikey: estamos todos agotados.

TJ: y que lo digas. -llegué a mi casa y para mi sorpresa vi que mi madre estaba sacando unas sábanas- mamá, ya estoy aquí.

Mrs Detweiler: que tal.

TJ: estupendo. ¿Y esto?

Mrs Detweiler: Becky y yo le insistimos a Spinelli que se quedara a dormir. Como está sola en casa...

TJ: me parece estupendo. Me sabe mal que esté sola. Por lo menos aquí tiene gente con la que estar.

Mrs Detweiler: por supuesto.

TJ: y donde está.

Mrs Detweiler: salió a hacerse su maleta. -tocaron al timbre- mira, debe ser ella.

TJ: ya voy yo.

Spinelli: ey, ¿ya has vuelto?

TJ: sí. Nada acabo de llegar.

Spinelli: todo bien. Te veo cansado.

TJ: uf, no sabes tú cuánto.

Spinelli: no hay más que verte. ¿Qué, habéis avanzado mucho?

TJ: la verdad que por separado se aprende más.

Spinelli: jajaja, me imagino. Es mejor así. Luego es juntarlo todo y ya está y pulir cosas.

TJ: a lo mejor nos llama por parejas.

Spinelli: ya. Te digo yo que va a ser memorable.

TJ: sabes, al final creo que todo esto que estamos haciendo está siendo una pasada y merece la pena.

Spinelli: ¿he oído bien?

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: cualquiera lo diría sabiendo cómo te pusiste.

TJ: ya pero siempre estás a tiempo para reaccionar.

Spinelli: si claro. La verdad es que sin ti esto no sería posible.

TJ: pero que dices.

Spinelli: siempre has sido la persona que nos ha unido a todos y te has convertido en una persona indispensable para nosotros. Somos amigos desde ni se sabe cuándo.

TJ: hubierais salido adelante sin mí.

Spinelli: no.

TJ: pero si esto no llega a ser por ti... a mí la verdad es que no se me ocurriría.

Spinelli: pero hubiera sido otra cosa, ¿no?

TJ: no sé...

Spinelli: por lo menos podemos estar todos juntos otra vez.

TJ: no dejamos de estarlo.

Spinelli: ya bueno pero para unirnos más. Tenemos una edad en la que pasamos más tiempo con nuestra pareja, en el caso de tenerla. O intentando que esa persona se fije en ti.

TJ: oye pero es que sales con alguien.

Spinelli: no. Me refiero al resto. ¿Tu?

TJ: si tuviera novia lo sabrías.

Spinelli: lo mismo te digo.

TJ: no sé si alguna vez alguien...

Spinelli: vamos. Seguro que tienes a muchas chicas por ahi.

TJ: lo dudo mucho.

Spinelli: pero si yo te he visto con un montón de chicas en el instituto y ahora también, a no ser que te guste alguna en especial.

TJ: no.

Spinelli: vamos y esos colores. Hay una chica. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

TJ: que dices.

Spinelli: está bien. No me lo cuentes si no quieres.

TJ: es verdad, hay alguien.

Spinelli: ¡enhorabuena! Tienes que presentármela.

TJ: es que no estoy con ella ni estoy muy seguro de que lo vaya a estar.

Spinelli: y eso porque.

TJ: porque no sé si ella sentirá lo mismo.

Spinelli: vamos. Te lo he dicho antes tienes a todas las chicas que quieras. Es difícil que no sienta nada por ti. Demuéstrale que lo vuestro merece la pena.

TJ: lo intentaré.

Spinelli: seguro que ya lo haces. Aunque no te des cuenta a lo mejor ella ya se siente orgullosa de ti. Eso sí más que yo no, que te conozco demasiado.

TJ: ¿en serio estás orgullosa de mí?

Spinelli: y porque no. Todo lo que has hecho por mí y por todos nosotros durante todo este tiempo es para estar orgullosa.

TJ: bueno pues gracias. Aunque yo sí que me siento afortunado de teneros en mi vida.

Spinelli: somos como muchas almas en un solo cuerpo.

TJ: si, eh.

Spinelli: si. No sé cómo hubiera sido todo si no nos hubiéramos conocido.

TJ: a saber.

Spinelli: no se ni quien seríamos.

TJ: ni yo. A lo mejor hasta nos encontrábamos por el camino.

Spinelli: pues a lo mejor. Es muy irreal pensarlo.

TJ: mejor que haya pasado.

Spinelli: bueno... yo a las 5 me tengo que ir. -bajamos las escaleras. La madre de TJ estaba en la cocina- ¿le ayudamos?

Mrs Detweiler: claro. Tranquila. Esto está ya porque tú te tienes que ir.

Spinelli: sí.

Mrs Detweiler: a qué hora vas a llegar.

Spinelli: estaré sobre las 9 aquí.

Mrs Detweiler: estupendo.

Spinelli: en cuanto salga vengo para acá.

TJ: ¿te recojo?

Spinelli: no te preocupes.

TJ: sí. Así no vas tu sola.

Spinelli: pues gracias. Si es que eres una joyita.

TJ: que va.

Spinelli: hombre alguien que se molesta por otro...

TJ: si sabes que yo lo hago encantado.

Spinelli: lo sé.

Mrs Detweiler: a ver chicos. Id sentándoos en la mesa.

Becky: eh, bien jugado hermanito.

TJ: cállate.

Mrs Detweiler: no seas mala.

Mr Detweiler: ya estoy en casa. ¡Ashley! Que sorpresa. ¿Todo bien?

Spinelli: estupendo.

Mr Detweiler: ¿no te importa que te llame Ashley, verdad?

Spinelli: como usted quiera me puede llamar.

Mr Detweiler: cuando has vuelto.

TJ: hace nada.

Mr Detweiler: el baile como va.

TJ: avanzando.

Spinelli: está tarde me toca a mí.

Mr Detweiler: genial. Supongo que estarás deseando que llegue el momento de salir a actuar.

Spinelli: cierto. La gente hace cosas tan increíbles...

Mrs Detweiler: espero que no te importe pero la hemos invitado esta noche a dormir aquí.

Mr Detweiler: sin problema. Aunque seas mayor de edad es mejor que no estés sola en casa.

Spinelli: todos me decís lo mismo. Tendré que hacer caso. Me siento muy en deuda. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

Becky: nada Spin. Te recibimos con mucho gusto.

Spinelli: está bien. Gracias de nuevo. Por cierto muy bueno todo.

Mrs Detweiler: gracias.

Spinelli: no. Gracias a vosotros.

TJ: si sabes que estamos encantados de que estés aquí.

Spinelli: me vais a hacer que me sienta más incómoda de lo que me siento. No quiero abusar de vuestra confianza.

TJ: tranquila. No te preocupes.

Spinelli: gracias. -salimos del comedor. Aún me quedaba un rato para irme. A solas, podía respirar pero estar en su casa con su familia me recordaba lo que no pasaría nunca. Quería llorar pero no quería que él me viera hacerlo-

TJ: ¿todo bien?

Spinelli: sí. Voy a descansar un rato antes de irme.

TJ: ¿pero te encuentras bien?

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: bueno si necesitas algo dímelo.

Spinelli: no te preocupes. -le abracé. Me sentía especial todo se me pasaba en seguida pero no estaba bien- perdona.

TJ: no tranquila. Ven, túmbate aquí.

Spinelli: ok, pero...

TJ: somos amigos.

Spinelli: está bien. -me tumbé a su lado. Cerré los ojos. Puse el despertador. Me parecía estar viviendo un auténtico sueño. Aunque cuando mejor estaba sonó el despertador- Uff, me tengo que ir.

TJ: que vaya bien.

Spinelli: y tú descansa. Que estás cansado.

TJ: tu amigo el bailarín nos tiene muertos.

Spinelli: ala, que exagerado.

TJ: es verdad. Dime... ¿te gusta?

Spinelli: no.

TJ: pues cada día te mira más.

Spinelli: si tiene novia.

TJ: pues su novia ya le puede atar bien atado.

Spinelli: tranquilo. Anda que no verá chicas como yo todos los días. Y mejores que yo.

TJ: bueno...

Spinelli: te crees que si hubiera algo no habría pasado algo ya. Llevo 6 meses allí.

TJ: también es verdad.

Spinelli: ¿no serán celos?

TJ: no.

Spinelli: eso espero.

TJ: vete que llegas tarde.

Spinelli: sí. Adiós. -salí de la habitación. Me despedí de sus padres y salí hacia el gimnasio. Allí me esperaban Theresa y Gretchen- hola, chicas, ¿cómo estamos?

Gretchen: genial.

Theresa: estupenda. ¿Y tú?

Spinelli: me alegro. Yo también estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco tensa.

Gretchen: porque. Por qué esta noche tengo que dormir en casa de TJ.

Theresa: ¿en serio?

Gretchen: pero ya estáis...

Spinelli: no. Pero me he encontrado a su madre y a su hermana y como mis padres están fuera, no querían que estuviera sola, entonces me han invitado a todo. A desayunar, a comer, a cenar y a dormir.

Gretchen: mira que bien.

Theresa: y donde duermes.

Spinelli: pues no sé. Con él seguro que no.

Gretchen: ya te gustaría ya.

Spinelli: no, jajaja.

Theresa: si te mueres cada vez que le ves. No sé cómo disimulas tan bien.

Spinelli: porque no está bien. Somos amigos y lo que hay entre nosotros no puede cambiar.

Gretchen: pero ya ves que es absurdo.

Spinelli: no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi mejor amigo por pensar que me gustaría estar con él como pareja. No lo niego, es la persona más maravillosa del mundo pero es inalcanzable. Y en su casa hoy con su familia lo estaba pasando fatal. Me sentía muy incómoda y eso que ellos me tratan súper bien pero no sé...

Theresa: relájate y no pienses y si las circunstancias os llevan más lejos, no seáis tontos. Si cualquiera que os vea pensará que estáis juntos.

Spinelli: es que hay tal confianza que tengo mucho miedo.

Marco: vamos chicas. Los chicos lo han hecho muy bien. Así que vosotras no podéis ser menos.

Spinelli: como diría la canción, let's go girls.

Marco: Ash, tu chico lo ha dado todo está mañana.

Spinelli: no es mi novio. ¿Cómo hay que decirlo? Pero me alegro. Es mi mejor amigo. Me siento muy orgullosa de él.

Marco: vamos chicas. Empezamos.

Spinelli: vamos.

Marco: vamos desde el principio. Yo hago ahora de Mikey.

Gretchen: guay.

Marco: poneros debajo de las mantas.

Theresa: estupendo.

Spinelli: -cada nota de la canción me hacía volar. Como sería cuando estuvieran los chicos aquí. El tiempo pasó volando- woow... increíble.

Marco: maravillosas.

Gretchen: gracias.

Theresa: ¿os recogen?

Gretchen: a mí no porque tengo el coche.

Theresa: es cierto.

Spinelli: me dijo TJ que venía a por mí.

Theresa: que amable.

Spinelli: mucho. A ti viene Gus.

Theresa: sí.

Spinelli: sabes se cree que me gusta Marco.

Gretchen: que dices.

Spinelli: me dice, "que, te gusta" y digo no, si tiene novia. Y me dice, "pues que la chica va a tener que atarle en corto porque te mira mucho".

Gretchen: jajaja, que fuerte.

Theresa: está celoso.

Spinelli: a saber.

Gus: ey, ¿cómo andamos?

TJ: bien. A recogerlas.

Gus: sí. Theresa me lo pidió.

TJ: pero vais a cenar o algo.

Gus: no. Porque estará cansada. Y yo también la verdad.

Spinelli: bueno chicos, ya estamos aquí. Me he duchado ya. Así cuando lleguemos a casa no hace falta.

Gretchen: bueno, nos vemos. Ya nos escribimos.

Spinelli: vale.

TJ: buenas noches.

Gus: vamos.

Theresa: sí.

TJ: y nosotros también.

Spinelli: que descanséis.-me metí en el coche de TJ. Sentí frio.- soy yo o hace fresco.

TJ: un poco sí que hace.

Spinelli: es de esos días que te metes en la cama con la manta y no quieres salir.

TJ: o maratón de pelis.

Spinelli: alguna vez lo hemos hecho.

TJ: cuando quieras lo repetimos.

Spinelli: guay.

TJ: aunque por cierto, ¿quieres que veamos alguna?

Spinelli: por supuesto.

TJ: genial.

Spinelli: donde voy a dormir.

TJ: en un colchón en mi habitación. Está todo preparado.

Spinelli: genial. -llegamos a su casa.-

Mr Detweiler: ya estáis aquí.

Mrs Detweiler: que tal ha ido.

Spinelli: muy bien. Ya verán que va a ser memorable. Un éxito.

Mrs Detweiler: no nos llames de usted.

Mr Detweiler: no somos tan mayores.

Spinelli: está bien. Mañana descansamos.

TJ: por fin. Que no sé si me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.

Spinelli: que dices, si en el fondo te lo estás pasando bien.

TJ: puedo arrepentirme.

Spinelli: porque.

TJ: por si me acaba gustando.

Spinelli: pero si ya te gusta.

TJ: pues por eso.

Spinelli: haz lo que quieras.

TJ: pero si es broma tonta. Te crees que te dejaría tirada.

Spinelli: no.

TJ: y entonces...

Spinelli: estoy cansada.

TJ: ¿vemos la película?

Spinelli: sí.

Mrs Detweiler: buenas noches.

Spinelli: buenas noches.

TJ: igualmente.

Spinelli: tienes alguna idea de lo que vamos a ver.

TJ: me baje las pelis estas de street dance. Me acordé de ti y de todo lo del baile y dije tengo que verlas. Aunque contigo mejor.

Spinelli: ay... que guay. Siempre estás en todo.

TJ: intento hacer lo mejor posible.

Spinelli: en serio, no habrá sobre la faz de la tierra nunca un chico tan atento como tú.

TJ: no lo dices en serio.

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: vaya. No sé qué decir.

Spinelli: no digas nada y pon la película anda.

TJ: está bien.

Spinelli: ahora verás los bailes y eso. Son tan geniales. Y no son tan diferentes a lo que hacemos aquí.

TJ: ya ves.-la película con ella se hizo más divertida y se pasó volando- mañana la segunda parte.

Spinelli: maratón, ¡sí!

TJ: eh mola eso de las batallas.

Spinelli: últimamente por la zona ya no se hacen. Las consideran un poco peligrosas.

TJ: y eso.

Spinelli: por la bebida y algunas que otras sustancias y las batallas acaban siendo una pelea.

TJ: en fin. Tiene que haber gente para todo.

Spinelli: pues si. Bueno estoy en tu cama. Se supone que...

TJ: tranquila. Si no va pasar nada.

Spinelli: bueno pero...

TJ: quédate.

Continuará...


	3. 3 desconexion Pensando en navidad

LBDP- El desafío de American´s best dance crew

Capítulo 3: desconexión. Pensando en Navidad

Spinelli: -no me lo puedo creer. Estaba tan cansada que nada más decirme TJ que me quedara, nada más y nada menos que en su cama, me dormí y no me enteré de que inconscientemente he dormido abrazada a él. Me he dado cuenta cuando he abierto los ojos. No sé si sentirme mal o bien. No lo sé porque no me he enterado de nada. Intenté liberarme de sus brazos y volver a donde originalmente tenía que dormir antes de que su madre, su padre o su hermana nos vean. Porque no somos nada y no quiero dañar lo que tenemos por tonterías-

TJ: ¿a dónde vas?

Spinelli:-mierda- a... donde tendría que haber dormido.

TJ: vamos tampoco ha sido tan grave.

Spinelli: no lo sé porque no me he enterado de nada. Si no ya me hubiera ido.

TJ: no me has molestado para nada. Al contrario.

Spinelli: seguro que no he dado vueltas en la cama ni me he estirado y cogido toda la cama para mí.

TJ: no. Se nota que has dormido bien.

Spinelli: y tú. Qué esto no salga de aquí que hemos dormido juntos.

TJ: somos amigos.

Spinelli: pero los amigos no hacen estas cosas.

TJ: y porque no pueden hacerlo.

Spinelli: a ver... yo que sé... sólo lo hacen las parejas. Los que tienen algo, que es cuando es bonito de verdad.

TJ: venga Ashley, por una vez que lo hagamos...

Spinelli: por eso. Y que no vuelva a repetirse.

TJ: está bien. Oye, ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

Spinelli: sabes... me gustaría salir del bullicio de la ciudad.

TJ: ¿qué te parece ir a esquiar?

Spinelli: oh, genial. Manda un mensaje al grupo.

TJ: estoy en ello. -en cuánto vieron el mensaje todos respondieron afirmativamente-todo listo.

Spinelli: ¿todos que si?

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: seguro que es un buen día.

TJ: y que lo digas. No hay nada como un buen día con tus amigos en la nieve, donde nadie nos moleste y sin el barrullo de los coches.

Spinelli: con llevar dos coches es suficiente, ¿no?

TJ: si para que más. Que Mikey se vaya con Gus y Theresa y que Gretchen y Vince se vengan con nosotros o nosotros con ellos.

Spinelli: buena idea.

Vince: ey, ya estamos aquí. Como nos vamos.

TJ: nosotros con vosotros y los demás en el coche de Gus.

Spinelli: todos de acuerdo.

Gus: por supuesto.

Gretchen: no se hable más.

Mikey: perfecto. Oye a ver cuando hacemos fin de chicos.

Spinelli: lo mismo digo eh chicas.

Gretchen: cuando queráis. Miramos algo barato.

Theresa: sí.

TJ: pero ahora nos vamos todos, ¿no? Me estáis haciendo dudar.

Spinelli: sí. Eso más adelante. Pero pensad donde nos vamos.

TJ: y vosotros igual.

Gus: seguro que tienes algún plan.

TJ: pues de momento no.

Mikey: se te ocurrirá algo ya verás.

Spinelli: vamos o que. Si nos quedamos aquí de cháchara.

Gretchen: nos vamos nosotras.

Theresa: sí. Pero de relax al spa.

Spinelli: ya tenemos plan chicas. Spa, masajes...

Vince: eh pero que no os toquen un pelo.

Gretchen: tranquilo... ni siquiera está pensado detenidamente.

Vince: ya pero...

Gretchen: -subimos al coche. Dejé a TJ que se pusiera delante con su amigo y nosotras íbamos detrás- pero a ver aclárame lo nuestro.

Vince: ¿tú qué crees, que estamos o no estamos?

Gretchen: dime tú. Yo creo que a ratos.

Vince: yo creo que sí.

Gretchen: si tu lo dices...

Spinelli: lo que os pasa es que separados no podéis estar y tampoco juntos a todas horas.

Gretchen: eso es cierto.

TJ: pensaba que la nieve nunca iba a llegar.

Spinelli: el cambio climático.

Gretchen: no podemos pasar de los dos grados por encima de la media. Estamos en serio peligro.

Vince: eso dicen.

Spinelli: yo la verdad es que hace tiempo que no hago esto.

Gretchen: el año pasado no fuimos.

Spinelli: ni el anterior.

TJ: llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo.

Vince: el que...

TJ: lo de esquiar.

Vince: claro.

TJ: que pensabas.

Vince: luego mientras lo decía ya me he dado cuenta.

Spinelli: de que.

Gretchen: dejalo.

Spinelli: ahora que lo pienso no me dijiste que te gustaba una chica.

TJ: ¿eso te dije yo?

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: si pero solo eso. No significa que haya algo más. Si lo hubiera te lo hubiera dicho.

Spinelli: faltaría más. -hombre si no... No hubieras dormido conmigo- y por qué no se lo dices.

Vince: ah, que hay alguien.

TJ: pero si ya lo sabias.

Vince: es verdad.

Gretchen: tío, todos aquí sabéis demasiado menos yo.

Spinelli: pues ya lo sabes.

Gretchen: menudo lio.

Spinelli: desde luego. A los tíos nunca hay quien los entienda.

Vince: Ash, y a vosotras tampoco.

Spinelli: lo sé.

Gretchen: es aquí.

Gus: al fin.

Mikey: pues si.

Spinelli: que gusto.

TJ: oye, Marco te ha dicho algo.

Spinelli: sí. Mañana por la mañana tenemos que ir nosotros.

TJ: estupendo.

Spinelli: tú no te cortes. Que hay confianza de sobra.

TJ: claro.

Spinelli: ya verás que te va a salir bien.

TJ: eso espero.

Spinelli: que sí. Y ahora vamos.

Theresa: cuanto hace que no venís. Porque habéis estado otros años.

Spinelli: pero hace mucho que no venimos.

Gretchen: desde que empecé la uni.

Theresa: y la empezaste antes de tiempo.

Gretchen: pues imagínate.

Theresa: yo soy nula.

Spinelli: jajaja y yo.

Gretchen: que va.

Spinelli: para bailar y eso no. Pero para esto...

Theresa: chicas nuestro telesilla ha llegado.

Spinelli: nos vemos arriba.

Mikey: coged este vosotros.

TJ: perfecto.

Vince: tío, cuando se lo vas a decir.

TJ: el que.

Vince: que la quieres.

TJ: a quien.

Vince: tío no te hagas el tonto, a Ashley. Te la van a quitar como sigas pensando que vuestra amistad se va a romper.

TJ: eso no sirve de nada si ella no me quiere.

Vince: yo ahí no me meto. Tú la conoces más que yo.

TJ: sé que esta situación se está haciendo un poco insostenible. Es que de verdad no me conformo con estar con ella así simplemente pero no sé... y ahora con esto de la competición de baile... es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Está concentrada en eso y es mejor que siga estándolo por que como ella falle todo se esfumara.

Vince: ya... pero cuando acabe todo esto díselo.

TJ: descuida que cada dia pienso más en eso. Bueno ya estamos.

Spinelli: ey, habéis llegado.

Vince: lleváis mucho tiempo aquí.

Gretchen: no. Si habéis cogido el que venía después que vosotras.

TJ: tienes la naricilla helada.

Spinelli: no me digas.

Gus: ey, preparados.

Theresa: sí.

Spinelli: vamos. -el descenso era vertiginoso. Adrenalina en estado puro- como mola.

Gretchen: y luego dices que no sabes.

TJ: falsa modestia.

Vince: vamos.

Gretchen: claro.

TJ: woow menudo descenso.

Spinelli: sí. He soltado adrenalina en estado puro. Me he sentido libre. No me pensado en nada.

TJ: si es que no te da tiempo a pensar en nada más.

Spinelli: ¿has visto cómo han cambiado las cosas? Fíjate.

TJ: hace unos años nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

Spinelli: míralo por el lado positivo, todo queda en casa.

TJ: pues sí. Me alegro de que estén tan bien.

Spinelli: tú necesitas una chica ya.

TJ: para que si ya te tengo a ti.

Spinelli: -¿Qué?- bueno yo siempre voy a estar ahí. -aunque soy el segundo plato-

TJ: por eso. Y qué me dices de ti.

Spinelli: estoy centrada en otras cosas la verdad.

TJ: pero supongo que quedará tiempo para pensar en ti y quizás en alguien.

Spinelli: Teodoro, si hubiera algo te lo diría.

Gus: tú crees que esos dos...

Theresa: todavía no pero seguro que pronto.

Gus: están en un momento raro.

Mikey: hacen buena pareja.

TJ: otro descenso.

Spinelli: hecho.-le miraba a los ojos y me sentía completa de verdad. Hacía que de verdad me sintiera viva- oye, ¿Qué vais a hacer estas fiestas?

TJ: en casa con la familia.

Spinelli: os juntáis muchos.

TJ: si la verdad es que sí. Y tú. Supongo que tus padres vendrán pronto.

Spinelli: vienen la semana que viene. Mi hermano Joey viene con su novia y supongo que cenaremos todos y luego cada uno se irá a visitar a los amigos.

TJ: pásate luego.

Spinelli: claro. Será un placer.-Vince le estaba esperando y yo fui hacia Gretchen-

Gretchen: y bien.

Spinelli: como que y bien.

Theresa: no te hagas la tonta.

Spinelli: solo me ha invitado a su casa por navidad.

Gretchen: Ohhh, aquí hay tema.

Spinelli: que exagerada. Y vosotras.

Gretchen: yo ceno en casa y después voy a casa de Vince.

Theresa: y yo esta vez ceno con la familia Griswald.

Spinelli: para cuando es la boda.

Theresa: que exagerada eres.

Gretchen: yo quiero ser dama de honor.

Spinelli: y yo.

Theresa: chicas tranquilidad. Tengo 19 años no me voy a casar todavía. Antes os casáis una de vosotras.

Spinelli: tenemos 22 años además yo no estoy con nadie.

Theresa: de la cena de navidad no pasas jajaja.

Spinelli: ala que exagerada eres.

Vince: ¿Qué hacías?

TJ: la he invitado a mi casa después de la cena de noche buena.

Mikey: bien. Por una cosa se empieza.

Gus: vamos que tú puedes.

TJ: chicos tranquilos. Vosotros que vais a hacer.

Gus: con mi familia y es la primera vez que mi novia cena con nosotros.

Vince: yo... lo mío va a ser parecido a lo tuyo. Después vendrá Gretchen.

Mikey: me voy de viaje a California que es donde vive la familia de mi madre. Pasaremos allí las navidades. Para año nuevo a ver si hacemos algo.

TJ: pensaremos.

Vince: cuando ella llegue a tu casa, se lo dirás de una vez.

TJ: creo que hoy al hablar con ella me he sentido más seguro que nunca.

Gus: por algo se empieza.

TJ: solo espero que no se estropee nada.

Vince: pon muérdago encima de la puerta. Así tendrá que darte un beso antes de entrar a tu casa.

TJ: no es mala idea. Aunque si ella no lleva esa idea. Porque a ver esto es como a mí me gustaría que fuera. Pero yo no sé si ella...

Vince: a saber.

Spinelli: estoy para tirarme y dejarme rodar.

Gretchen: y yo.

Vince: podíamos venir más a menudo.

Gus: si no fuera tan caro...

Spinelli: podemos probar nuevas cosas.

TJ: contigo y con esto del baile seguro.

Spinelli: bueno jajaja. Espero que os esté gustando. Y no me deis las gracias y espero que dentro de poco podamos llegar al programa y darles una buena tunda.

Gretchen: y aun así ya hemos ganado algo.

Vince: el que.

Gretchen: que después de estos años de estudio agotador por fin podemos recuperar un poco todos esos momentos de cuando éramos pequeños y hacer cosas nuevas. Volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

Spinelli: cierto. Hasta que podamos conseguir algún trabajo. Bueno tu Gretchen ya tienes.

Gretchen: si a vosotros no os ha dado tiempo. Yo terminé hace dos años.

Theresa: lo que pasa es que como tienes esa mente tan privilegiada.

Gretchen: tampoco nos pasemos.

Spinelli: al menos algo estable.

Gretchen: chicos, ahora lo que importa es pasar las fiestas de Navidad como mejor sepamos porque seguro que son mágicas.

Continuará...


	4. 4 una noche especial

LBDP- el desafío de American´s best dance crew.

Capítulo 4: una noche especial.

Spinelli:-había pasado una semana desde la invitación de TJ a ir a su casa después de la cena de nochebuena. Fue una semana intensa sobre todo en lo que respecta al baile. Pasé unos momentos en los que al estar con él me sentía especial. Lo pasamos muy bien ensayando juntos. Aunque sé que estaba molesto por algo pero me decía que estaba bien. Hoy era la noche mágica-

Gretchen: ey, Ashley. ¿Cómo vas?

Spinelli: muy bien. Deseando que llegue esta noche.

Gretchen: yo también.

Spinelli: ¿ya lo tienes todo?

Gretchen: sí. ¿Y tú?

Spinelli: sí. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

Gretchen: porque.

Spinelli: debió pasar en alguno de los ensayos. Llegué yo antes y estaba hablando con Marco y de repente TJ entró y no sé por qué de repente me miró un poco triste. No sé. Y luego cada vez que nos vemos no se de repente tiene ese mismo semblante.

Gretchen: no sé...

Spinelli: no le reconozco. En serio no sé qué pasa.

Gretchen: esta noche habla con él.

Spinelli: intentaré. Tampoco quiero estropear su noche.

Gretchen: tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

Spinelli: eso espero. Y si está mal por mi culpa.

Gretchen: nunca estaría mal por tu culpa. Al revés.

Spinelli: intentaré que me cuente lo que pasa.

Gretchen: en serio estoy sorprendida.

Spinelli: espero que no sea nada.

Gretchen: todo saldrá bien.

Spinelli: eso espero.

Mrs Spinelli: ey, Gretchen, ¿Que tal?

Gretchen: muy bien. Y ustedes, ¿cuándo han llegado?

Mrs Spinelli: ayer. ¿Todo bien para esta noche?

Gretchen: estupendo.

Mrs Spinelli: estupendo. ¿Al final estas saliendo con Vince?

Gretchen: despacio pero sí.

Mrs Spinelli: me alegro. A ver si aprendemos.

Spinelli: pero mamá... tranquila. Que hay tiempo.

Mrs Spinelli: bueno, bueno...

Spinelli: mamá...

Mrs Spinelli: a ver, Ashley, TJ no te va a esperar eternamente.

Spinelli: ¿pero tú te oyes? Al menos ya te has aprendido sus nombres.

Mrs Spinelli: lo mío me ha costado.

Spinelli: unos cuantos años.

Gretchen: bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Que lo pases bien esta noche. Y que no sea nada.

Spinelli: gracias.

Mrs Spinelli: adiós.

Spinelli: ya te contaré.

Gretchen: claro. Y yo de lo mío también.

Spinelli: estoy deseando oírlo. Adiós y feliz navidad.

Gretchen: igualmente.

Mrs Spinelli: que es eso tan importante que parece que queráis contaros.

Spinelli: cosas de chicas que se dicen entre amigas. Sobre todo cuando vas a ir a casa de tu novio o de la persona a la que quieres. O de tu mejor amigo. Como es mi caso.

Mrs Spinelli: si, si mejor amigo. Spinelli: que quieres que sea entonces.

Mrs Spinelli: mira si te digo la verdad no sé qué os traéis entre manos. Muchas risitas y muchas miraditas.

Spinelli: mamá... sólo somos amigos.

Mrs Spinelli: mira... hablando de...

TJ: muy buenas familia.

Spinelli: hola, ¿cuando llegan tus familiares?

TJ: precisamente vamos a por mi abuelo ahora, no vive muy lejos pero así, tiene más comodidad. Mis tíos y mi abuela llegaran más tarde.

Spinelli: ¿y eso que no vienen juntos?

TJ: si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. A lo mejor mi abuela le ha dicho que porque no se venía ya para acá, por eso nos ha llamado.

Spinelli: genial. ¿Sobre qué hora voy esta noche?

TJ: más tarde te lo digo. Aunque ven cuando quieras.

Spinelli: muy bien. Jajaja. Pero sin exagerar. Que no quiero molestar.

TJ: no molestas. Qué bien verles por aquí, ¿qué tal su viaje?

Mrs Spinelli: estupendo. Visitando a familiares y amigos. Y otras cosas claro.

TJ: eso está bien. Me voy chicas. Nos vemos.

Mrs Spinelli: claro cuando quieras.

Spinelli: adiós. -¿ahora está bien conmigo?-

Mrs Spinelli: lo que te decía.

Spinelli: mamá...

Mrs Spinelli: Ashley...

Spinelli:-subí a mi habitación. Tenía las cosas de esta noche encima de la silla del escritorio. Seguía pensando en él. En cómo había pasado todo. Con mi madre delante era el chico de siempre. Pero cuando estaba sola con él era raro. No era el mismo. Quería hablar con él esta noche pero no quería estropear nada. Ya no sabía cómo afrontar este problema. ¿Y si digo algo que no debo? En fin... Bajé al salón-

Mrs Spinelli: Ashley, ¿estás bien?

Spinelli: sí.

Joey: pues muy bien no te veo hermanita.

Spinelli: déjame en paz, Joey.

Joey: ha sido ese chico, ¿verdad?

Spinelli: ¿qué chico?

Joey: tu amiguito.

Spinelli: él no tiene nada que ver.

Joey: entonces...

Spinelli: mis asuntos ya los arreglo yo.

Melanie: ya sabes que todo lo que te pase cuéntamelo.

Spinelli: olvídalo.

Melanie: vamos. Así si me lo cuentas mejor.

Spinelli: está bien. -salimos al jardín-

Melanie: suéltalo.

Spinelli: está bien. Mi mejor amigo. Eso es lo que me pasa. Ha llegado un punto en el que necesito más. Es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Y ha pasado algo que quizás me ha alejado un poco de él y no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderle ni siquiera como amigo. Es alguien al que necesito. Es mi gran apoyo.

Melanie: vamos que te gusta.

Spinelli: si pero nos hemos alejado.

Melanie: tranquila que esta noche se arregla todo. Y porque está molesto.

Spinelli: supongo que tonterías.

Melanie: ¿pero hay otro chico?

Spinelli: no. Pero si entre nosotros no hay nada.

Melanie: por eso mismo. Y si él siente lo mismo...

Spinelli: no creo. Solo que tendrá la cabeza en otra cosa.

Melanie: ¿seguro?

Spinelli: si, a ver ojalá que él sintiera lo mismo pero... no sé no creo.

Melanie: no me voy a meter pero seguro que todo sale bien.

Spinelli: ojalá.

Melanie: quien es. Es guapo.

Spinelli: sí. Mira. Es el chico que está entrando a casa. Había ido a por los familiares que vienen de fuera. Deja de mirarle que como nos vea... mierda, que nos ha visto-nos vio y nos saludó- y tú y yo aquí como tontas.

Melanie: no te rías.

Spinelli: es que no puedo parar. Jajaja.

TJ: Spin... digo... Ashley, ¿estás bien?

Spinelli:-ups- si, si. Tú que tal.

TJ: bien.

Spinelli: bueno, os presento. TJ, Melanie, la novia de mi hermano.

Melanie: encantada.

TJ: igualmente. Os he visto riéndoos y digo no sé voy a ver.

Spinelli: tranquilo. Cosas nuestras.

TJ: bueno chicas, os dejo que me reclaman. Ha sido un placer.

Melanie: lo mismo digo.

TJ: a ti ya te veo esta noche.

Spinelli: claro.-me dedicó la media sonrisa que me ponía desde el otro día- ves como no me sonríe.

Melanie: déjalo ya se le pasará.

Spinelli: y si no quiere que vaya.

Melanie: porque no va a querer que vayas.

Spinelli: porque no parece muy contento conmigo.

Melanie: se le pasará.

Spinelli: y que hago. No voy a ir a su casa, con su familia y que él este molesto conmigo.

Melanie: ves, les felicitas las fiestas y después te vuelves.

Spinelli: sabes, espero que le guste una cosa. Le he hecho dos regalos. Aunque uno de ellos es más especial. Cuando éramos pequeños, perdió la que él consideraba su pelota de baseball de la suerte y creo que perdió una parte de él. Pues el otro día pasé por la escuela y de repente la encontré. Casualidad o no... No lo sé.

Melanie: eso es súper emocional. Si estuvierais juntos solo por eso te pedía matrimonio.

Spinelli: no sé yo... jajaja.

Melanie: oye porque no.

Spinelli: entre él y yo no hay nada pero le quiero.

Melanie: no hay nada pero creo que hay mucho que no os habéis dicho.

Spinelli: eso seguro.

Melanie: no te preocupes. ¿Y el otro?

Spinelli: pues el otro... pues le pregunté a su madre, y me dijo que le gustaba un reloj, así que allí que fui.

Melanie: seguro que no se espera que le hagas ese tipo de regalos.

Spinelli: por eso quiero que sea especial. Por lo menos que sepa que tiene una persona en la que puede confiar.

Melanie: seguro que sí.

Spinelli: si me quiere regalar algo que me lo regale. Mi mayor regalo es estar con él.

Melanie: así me gusta.

Mrs Detweiler: ya estás aquí.

Becky: este ha ido a ver a su novia.

TJ: no es mi novia.

Becky: lo que tú digas.

TJ: mira que os cuesta.

Becky: si no es tu novia ahora a lo mejor dentro de unas horas...

Mrs. Detweiler: que pesada estas con eso.

Becky: ahora tú también vas a negar lo evidente.

Mrs. Detweiler: sólo que cuando ellos quieran ya...

Becky: mira lo único que sé es que si no aprovecha ahora se la van a quitar y no le animaría tanto si no supiera que la quiere. Y además de verdad.

Mrs. Detweiler: ya... pero hay que esperar. Qué te crees, que no me gustaría que estuvieran juntos. Claro que me gustaría.

TJ: creo que está con otro.

Becky: como que con otro.

TJ: el otro día... cuando fui a ensayar... bueno ella estaba con Marco y la verdad es que se les veía demasiado juntos y bien.

Becky: sólo estaría hablando con él.

TJ: sé que no tengo nada con ella y que estoy portándome como un gilipollas pero es que no lo puedo evitar.

Mrs. Detweiler: es normal portarse así pero no te preocupes.

John: ¿qué pasa aquí?

Mrs. Detweiler: papá, cuando los niños crecen ya sabes lo que pasa.

TJ: no se preocupe abuelo.

John: vamos ven.

TJ: está bien.-mi abuelo y yo fuimos al salón-

John: es una chica, ¿no?

TJ: que cosas tienes.

John: venga no mientas.

TJ: está bien. Si hay por ahí una chica pero no sé qué hacer. Porqué es mi mejor amiga y la conozco de no se sabe cuándo. Y no sé me da miedo.

John: hijo, es normal tener miedo. Todos creo que lo tenemos.

TJ: supongo. El otro día no quiero pensar mal pero estaba con otro chico. Y eso que ella me había dicho que él tenía novia.

John: tú crees que puede mentir.

TJ: la verdad es que no. Pero como todos, supongo que ocultamos cosas. Ella y yo nos lo contamos todo pero no sé... tenemos 22 años. No somos tan niños. Pero hay la misma confianza de siempre. Yo no sé si es un error el enamorarme de ella.

John: porque va a ser un error.

TJ: no lo sé. Estoy demasiado confundido. Y no quiero perderla por enamorarme de ella. Quiero seguir a su lado sea como sea.

John: habla con ella en cuanto puedas.

TJ: está noche después de la cena la invité a venir. Es además vecina. Vive nada en el bungaló de allí delante.

John: tu sólo se fuerte y verás como ella estará contigo.

TJ: lo último que quiero es que se vaya pitando de aquí.

John: no sé cómo será pero, si es una buena persona, no se irá.

TJ: aunque no lo parecía de niña es demasiado buena.

John: entonces estupendo.

TJ: en fin no sé cómo va a acabar esto.

John: bien ya lo verás.

TJ: si usted lo dice.-tocaron al timbre-el timbre. Voy yo.-abrí y eran los que faltaban-

Katrina: ¡Teodoro, que guapo y crecidito estás!

TJ: tía...

Cassy: primo... fijo que tienes miles de novias.

TJ: lo dudo.

Mrs. Detweiler: una sí que la tiene.

TJ: sabes que no.

Cassy: ya estás soltando.

Marina: eh, pero espera que llegue yo.

Antonio: no les hagas caso.

TJ: mis padres están en la cocina.

Katrina: perfecto. ¡Rose, Martin! ¿Qué tal?

Mr. Detweiler: estupendo.

Mrs. Detweiler: papá está en el salón.

Katrina: estupendo.-llegué al salón y saludé a mi padre y juntos dejamos a los cuatro primos juntos y fuimos a la cocina-

TJ: cuanta gente falta.

Marina: la abuela Lucy. Estaba en casa preparando algo.

Cassy: el postre creo.

Becky: puede ser pero no tardará. Para cenar ya estamos. Luego vendrá una chica. Bueno su chica.

Marina: entonces va a venir.

TJ: pero no es mi novia.

Cassy: pues desde que he entrado por la puerta todos dicen que sí.

TJ: porque les gusta hablar demasiado.

Becky: ya. Si no hay más que ver como la miras.

Marina: es guapa.

TJ: que pregunta es esa.

Cassy: rubia o morena.

TJ: morena. Pero es mi amiga repito.

Becky: pero te gusta. Así que no mientas.

Marina: ves ya tengo ganas de conocerla.

Cassy: y yo.

Becky: de pequeña era una locura. Ahora es una monada. Nada cursi pero es... normal y femenina.

TJ: un cambio brutal. De Spinelli a Ashley.

Marina: entonces se llama Ashley.

TJ: si fuera por ella no lo sabríamos.

Cassy: y eso.

TJ: porque en el colegio había una pandilla de niñas llamadas Ashley, que eran todo lo contrario a lo que es esta chica. Entonces ella no quería que se supiera que su verdadero nombre era Ashley. Pero un día se supo. Y la maltrataron psicológicamente. La hicieron su esclava y todo. Hasta que creció y un día me dijo puedes llamarme Ashley. Casi me desmayo.

Becky: fue como una institución. Un evento.

Marina: vaya. Pobrecilla.

TJ: eran sus peores enemigas. Y las nuestras pero luego cuando teníamos que colaborar todos nos juntábamos y ya no había colores ni etiquetas.

Cassy: y eso que cuando más criticamos a los demás es de más mayores.

TJ: ya pero hay de todo.

John: venga chicos a cenar.

Spinelli: -y por fin llegó el momento. Nunca pensé que llegaría un día en el que sería una persona distinta- lista.

Melanie: que guapa seguro que cuando te vea TJ, se le pasarán todas las tonterías.

Spinelli: espero poder aclarar las cosas.

Melanie: todo se arreglará ya verás.

Spinelli: es que de verdad no sé qué debe pensar. Si tuviera a alguien lo sabría.

Mrs. Spinelli: chicas a cenar.

Melanie: vamos.

Spinelli: ya bajamos.

Joey: woow, pero bueno que espectáculo.

Melanie: no hagas que me sonroje.

Joey: estás más guapa así. Y tú hermanita... ándate con ojo.

Spinelli: tranquilo. Si está medio cabreado conmigo.

Joey: que ha pasado.

Spinelli: yo que sé.

Joey: esta noche se le olvida todo.

Mr. Spinelli: pero que preciosidades.

Spinelli: muchas gracias.

Lucy: esto por aquí. Bueno cuéntame Teodoro. Que es eso del baile ese que me dijo tu madre.

TJ: el capricho de mi mejor amiga. Lo ha hecho no sé si en modo venganza o que pero también para unir al grupo otra vez como antes.

Marina: ¿Ashley?

TJ: ella misma. Luego se lo preguntas. Además lo ha hecho para vengarse de aquellas niñas. Le gusta mucho ese programa... American's best dance crew.

Cassy: osea que las Ashleys también están en esto.

TJ: sí. Ella quiere ser buena en free style que es lo suyo. De pequeña era la lucha libre pero ahora le gustan los bailes urbanos. Y no quiere que unas que son unas niñas repelentes sean mejores que ella. Ganó con nueve años un concurso de belleza a costa de ellas. La inscribieron como venganza por una broma y mira ganó.

Marina: que guay.

TJ: si fuera ahora no me sorprendería. Entonces... siendo como es, verla tan arreglada te desmayarías.

Cassy: al menos ganó.

TJ: eso sí. Fue raro verla así, pero ya no es tan raro, jajaja.

Cassy: supongo que la gente cambia.

TJ: ahora con ella me lo creo todo. Prefiero que sea así, la verdad.

Lucy: pues nada cuando sea la actuación nos llamas.

TJ: no, que vergüenza. Que va, claro. No es nada comparado con lo que habéis visto hasta ahora.

Marina: haberlo dicho y salía yo también que eso me gusta a mí también.

TJ: podría preguntarlo.

Cassy: pero estará avanzado todo, no quedara demasiado para el baile.

TJ: un mes y poco queda.

Marina: a la próxima.

TJ: si hay próxima, o si no puedes ir a dónde va la chica esta.

Marina: mira eso no te digo que no.

TJ: luego hablas con ella.

Spinelli:-terminamos de cenar- cuando os vais a ir.

Melanie: ahora, si eso salimos todos a la vez. ¿A qué hora has quedado con Nate?

Joey: a las 12, aunque le dije que ya le llamaría.

Melanie: ok. Si porque nunca sabes lo que vas a tardar.

Mrs. Spinelli: ¿Qué os ha parecido la cena?

Spinelli: muy buena. Nunca la habías hecho así, ¿verdad?

Mrs. Spinelli: solía hacerlo tu abuela.

Spinelli: entonces sí que tiene también un componente emocional.

Mr. Spinelli: pues sí. Bueno, querida, ¿nos vamos? No lleguemos tarde.

Mrs. Spinelli: por supuesto.

Mr. Spinelli: portaros bien.

Spinelli: lo mismo digo.

Joey: pues creo que nosotros también nos vamos.

Spinelli: que lo paséis bien. En cuanto coja mis cosas y lo que me tengo que llevar yo también me voy.

Joey: vale, que lo pases bien.

Spinelli: gracias.-se fueron todos. Entonces respire hondo. Me mire al espejo por última vez, baje las escaleras. Me pare ante la puerta. Dude si abrirla o no, pero al final la abrí. Salí a la calle, volví a respirar, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Tenía mucho miedo a fastidiarla y menos con su familia delante. Andaba despacio, alargando el tiempo de llegada, que tampoco era demasiado pero bueno. Llegué en frente de su puerta. Volví a respirar. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa como ese dia. Así que toqué-

Becky: esa deber ser…

TJ: deja ya abro yo.

Becky: por supuesto.

TJ:-abrí la puerta y la vi. Estaba especialmente guapa, aunque todo le quedaba bien- ¿solo vienes así?

Spinelli: pero si vivo ahí al lado.

TJ: ¿no tienes frio?

Spinelli: la verdad es que solo un poco.

TJ: pasa.

Spinelli: escucha, he traído esto. Espero que os guste. Me han dicho que está muy bueno.

TJ: muchas gracias. La pondré en la nevera. No tenías que haber traído nada.

Spinelli: sabes que lo hago porque os aprecio.

Mrs. Detweiler: Ashley, ¡has venido!

Spinelli: señora… es un placer.

TJ: le he dicho que no trajera nada.

Mrs. Detweiler: de verdad como eres.

Spinelli: ya sabes que no es nada.

Becky: ey, que tal.

Spinelli: bien. Como siempre.

Becky: me alegro. Además llegas justo a tiempo.

Spinelli: vale.-me llego un mensaje de Gretchen. Estaba genial en casa de su novio, porque ella lo podía decir. Le puse "acabo de llegar". Ella respondió al instante "pásalo bien". "igualmente"-

TJ: no te quedes ahí, pasa.

Spinelli: es que como te habías ido.

TJ: ya pero puedes pasar.

Spinelli: es que no es mi casa y…

TJ: ¿te encuentras bien?

Spinelli: sí. Vamos.-entramos al salón. Se quedaron mirándome- buenas noches, encantada.

Marina: hola, encantada. Tía tienes que enseñarme eso que haces de las piruetas y bailes.

Spinelli: pero como sabes que…

Marina: porque mi primo me lo ha dicho. Además no para de decir lo buena que eres y lo bien que lo haces todo.

Spinelli: pues tú no le hagas demasiado caso.

Cassy: entonces eres Ashley, ¿verdad?

Spinelli: por suerte o por desgracia, así es.

John: creo que eres más guapa de lo que él te describe.

Spinelli: lo dudo mucho, jajaja, pero gracias. Su nieto lo idealiza todo demasiado.

Lucy: pero no seas modesta niña.

Spinelli: -menuda pesadilla- bueno dejémoslo estar.

TJ: anda vamos.

Spinelli: si mejor. ¿Tenéis costumbre de que los regalos os los dais esta noche o mañana?

TJ: siempre mañana. A ver, si me los quieren dar esta noche genial, pero aquí, siempre por la mañana.

Spinelli: ok.

TJ: ven vamos a la salita. Ahí estaremos mejor.

Spinelli: claro.

TJ: aunque parezca que mi familia está loca, no te preocupes.

Spinelli: tranquilo.

TJ: que llevas ahí. No me digas…

Spinelli: espero que no te siente mal, pero yo necesito darte esto. Que sepas que tu madre sabe más de esto de lo que tú te crees.

TJ: -¿el reloj?-Ash, ¿Qué has hecho?

Spinelli: le dije a tu madre que, que te regalaba, porque ya que era la invitada, me sabia mal venir con las manos vacías.

TJ: de verdad, no cambies nunca.

Spinelli: ya no puedo cambiar más de lo que ya he cambiado. Además el otro dia estuve en los alrededores de la escuela de la calle tercera y de repente encontré esto.-se la di y en cuanto la vió se le ilumino la cara- ¿la recuerdas?

TJ: pero como…

Spinelli: la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Además… no llevaba esta marca?

TJ: es verdad.

Spinelli: pues realmente por eso la encontré.

TJ: en serio yo no sé si quiero más cosas. De verdad muchas gracias.

Spinelli: no me las des. No importa.

TJ: sí que importa, si lo que haces por mí no lo hace nadie.

Spinelli: ya sabes que lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo.

TJ: espera que yo también tengo algo para ti. Solo espero que cuando Marco la vea no se enfade.

Spinelli: pero porque se iba a enfadar.

TJ: porque estáis juntos.

Spinelli: ¿Qué?

TJ: el otro dia…

Spinelli: solo estaba enseñándome que le había comprado el anillo de compromiso a su novia y que le iba a pedir que se case con ella esta noche. Y como ves yo no tengo ningún anillo, ni estoy en su casa. Porque si fuera yo no estaría aquí.

TJ: entonces… el que te estuviera abrazando no tenía que ver nada.

Spinelli: no. No hace falta que me pongas medias sonrisas, y caras poco amigables. Dime, tal he visto esto, y te lo aclaro. Además si fuera de verdad, dime porque te importa tanto.

TJ: porque somos amigos.

Spinelli: pero dímelo y te lo cuento.

TJ: bueno espero que te guste.

Spinelli: gracias.-le abracé y le dí un beso en la mejilla- veamos a ver que es.

TJ:-suspire tranquilo- es una tontería, pero bueno. Nada comparado con lo tuyo.

Spinelli:-era como una especie de tarjeta que ponía "tú y tu manía de gustarme tanto, tanto, tanto"- me muero. Pero…

TJ: no te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

Spinelli: pero… es que era bonita simplemente o es que es verdad.

TJ: ¿y tú que crees?

Spinelli: no será una de esas bromas tuyas.

TJ: me estas ofendiendo.

Spinelli: y esto que significa.

TJ: vale, vale, no te preocupes. Lo único que te pido es que por favor sigas a mi lado pase lo que pase.

Spinelli: ¿y porque te iba a dejar?

TJ: no se…

Spinelli: si es que eres más tonto chico.-nunca pensé que me lo diría y menos de esa manera. Pensaba en serio, ¿yo? Pero era la persona más feliz del mundo- ey, ¿estás bien? No tienes motivos para estar así.

TJ: sí que los tengo.

Spinelli: no.-le agarre del cuello de la camisa y le besé. Era todavía más maravilloso que hace 13 años cuando el destino quiso que nos diéramos aquel beso. Era totalmente dulce, aditivo. Lo que no quería era que nos afectara a la hora de la competición- escucha, yo no quiero que esto nos afecte para la competición.

TJ: tranquila. Si quieres podemos mantener todo esto a un segundo plano, y después de la competición decirlo, pero de momento esto queda entre tu y yo.

Spinelli: justo. Eso es lo que quiero.

TJ: está bien.

Spinelli: entonces ahora te queda clara mi respuesta.

TJ: bueno…

Spinelli: como que bueno.

TJ: a ver cómo era.-la volví a besar. Ahora entiendo que de pequeño yo creo que ya sentía algo. Pero este era aún mejor-

Continuara…


	5. 5 noche de fin de año

LBDP- el desafío en American´s best dance crew.

Quizás llega un poco tarde pero tenía que ponerlo. No he podido antes porque tenía exámenes. Espero que os siga emocionado esta serie que nos ha gustado tanto a los que ya no somos tan niños.

Capítulo 5- noche de fin de año

Spinelli:-hoy se acababa el año. Hoy daríamos la bienvenida a 2016. Habíamos quedado para ir todos juntos a Los Hamptons, a la casa que los padres de TJ tenían allí. Mis padres y los suyos habían quedado para cenar y celebrar el año nuevo, juntos. ¡Peligro! TJ y yo todavía no habíamos hablando de lo que pasó en Navidad. Quedamos en que tenía que ser secreto hasta que lo del baile acabara. Simplemente para concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo. Ya tendríamos tiempo dentro de un mes para empezar a salir como Dios manda. Que si, que si estábamos solos por darnos un beso pues no pasaba nada. De momento era mejor así. Fue el sitio adecuado y quizás el momento también pero la situación no era creo la mejor. Me iba con él en el coche. Solos. Porque los demás querían saber llegar por si se daban más ocasiones como esas-

TJ: Ash, ¿estas lista?

Spinelli: sí. Ya bajo.

TJ: venga que ya están todos aquí.

Spinelli: lo siento.

Gretchen: ey, Spin, ¿qué tal?

Spinelli: estupendamente.

Gus: os seguimos.

TJ: claro. Cuando quieras.

Spinelli: voy.- me metí en el coche de mi ¿novio? y arrancó el coche- perdona por tardar tanto.

Mrs. Detweiler: que lo paséis bien.

TJ: gracias mamá. Nos vemos ya al año que viene.

Mrs. Spinelli: ¡pookie! No te me desmadres mucho. Teodoro... cuídamela.

Spinelli: mamá, sé cuidarme sola.

TJ: oye, le he echado la bronca a la pobre chica por llegar tarde... ahora no os pongáis pesaditas.

Mrs. Detweiler: es verdad. No pilléis atasco. Que hoy...

TJ: hubiera sido mejor irnos ayer, pero hay gente que trabaja.

Spinelli: no la lieis mucho esta noche que nos conocemos.-nos despedimos y por fin salimos- nuestros padres juntos dan mucho miedo.

TJ: sí, pero creo que vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos.

Spinelli: pero no tan rápido jajaja.

TJ: al paso que van salen antes juntos ellos que nosotros. Como... bueno... tú ya sabes.

Spinelli: te refieres a...

TJ: supongo que es hora de que hablemos de ello, ¿no?

Spinelli: yo creo que está claro, ¿no? Es mejor no hablar de esto hasta que no termine. Quiero que salga bien. No puedo anteponer mis problemas personales a mi grupo. Yo os he metido en esto y no quiero que terminéis pensando que habéis perdido el tiempo en algo que realmente no hemos conseguido.

TJ: Ashley, habernos podido reunir todos otra vez ya es un premio. Además que me dices de Gus y Theresa o de Vince y Gretchen, están juntos y no tienen por qué desconcentrarse.

Spinelli: no te compares con los demás. Si vas a estar reprochándome lo que hacen los demás o lo que no y que nosotros no lo hacemos porque a mí no me da la gana, porque parece que tenga yo siempre la culpa de todo... te estas equivocando de persona.

TJ: no es eso. Sólo que a veces es difícil que sintiendo lo mismo es como si tu no quisieras de repente.

Spinelli: ¿y porque no te vas con otra? A lo mejor ella es mejor que yo. Además creo que lo que te he pedido es que lo mantengamos en secreto, no que hasta que acabe no me toques. Vamos si quieres.

TJ: sabes que no me iría con otra. Si sabes que es una broma. Obviamente sólo quería sacar el tema para reírnos un rato, sabes que no estaría sin tocarte más de 5 minutos.

Spinelli: yo te mato... además tengo que decirte que hace una semana cuando sólo éramos amigos me tocabas más que ahora.

TJ: pero si no me has dejado. El beso más largo que nos hemos dado a parte del de cuando nos liamos fue ayer por que no estaban tus padres en casa.

Spinelli: y por qué te paré yo porque si no... No sé dónde habríamos acabado.

TJ: qué lástima. Además casi incumples una de las reglas impuestas por ti.

Spinelli: menudo iluso, jajaja. Si aún pensabas que te iba dejar... demasiada prisa tienes tú. Y te voy a decir una cosa. Esas cosas se hacen cuando uno está preparado y seguro de sí mismo.

TJ: te estas ablandando, eh bonita...

Spinelli: no guapo. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre, lo que pasa es que somos mayores y quizás cuando pasó lo del experimento no nos dimos cuenta pero Butch en parte tenía razón.

TJ: y… dime en aquel beso sentiste algo.

Spinelli: que besabas bien pero tampoco era demasiado consciente porque estábamos forzados a hacerlo. Ahora besas mejor.

TJ: no sé si fueron casualidades de la vida o que... pero mírate, aquí estamos.

Spinelli: si la verdad es que sí. Lo que pasa es que sigo teniendo miedo.

TJ: de que.

Spinelli: de que se rompa. Y entonces qué.

TJ: no lo sé. Te diría seríamos amigos otra vez pero sé que sería demasiado difícil tanto para mí como para ti.

Spinelli: lo sé.

TJ: estoy convencido que esto va a durar.

Spinelli: hombre eso espero, porque si esto no fuera a durar, dímelo porque prefiero no seguir.

TJ: tranquila. Mira casi hemos llegado.

Spinelli: que bien.

TJ: crees que podremos ganar.

Spinelli: y porque no. Hombre me dolería no ganar. Pero es un riesgo. No tenemos experiencia y es difícil pero bueno.

TJ: nunca te había visto tan empeñada en algo como en esto.

Spinelli: porque me gusta lo que hago.

TJ: ya te veo ya.

Spinelli: no es nada duradero. Pero bueno. Y tu prima que. Me dijo que quería, bueno que le gustaba el baile.

TJ: si eso quiere. Le caíste bien. Y ahora siempre que hablo con ella me dice " me cae bien tu... amiga"

Spinelli: tu... amiga... eso viene con segundas.

TJ: pues ya ves.

Spinelli: es aquí, ¿no?

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: woow, que preciosa. Me encanta.

TJ: tú sí que eres preciosa.

Spinelli: mira que eres malo.

TJ: tú tiéntame que ya verás. Tus reglas se van a ir a la... tú ya me entiendes.

Spinelli: que te lo has creído.

TJ: no te vas a poder resistir.

Spinelli: eso ya lo veremos.

TJ: ¿al menos me dejaras dormir contigo? Sabes lo bonito que es despertarse con la persona a la que quieres. Vamos.

Spinelli: cállate y aparca de una vez.

TJ: -entré a la cochera. Aparque y antes de salir del coche miré a mi novia con ojos de cordero degollado- vamos.

Spinelli: gánatelo.

TJ: como, ¿así?-la besé. No pararía nunca-

Spinelli: no está mal pero no me sirve. Piensa, piensa.

TJ: eres una diablilla, eh.

Spinelli: no lo sabes tú bien.-lo tenía muy encima, me estaba provocando. Yo miraba por si venían los demás- párate que vienen.-nos serenamos un poco y salimos del coche. Eh, ¿cómo habéis llegado?

Gretchen: muy bien. ¿Ha sido entretenido el viaje?

Theresa: Ashley, ¿estás bien?

Spinelli: sí. Genial. Por qué.

Vince: estas muy nerviosa.

Spinelli: no. No. Tranquilos. Es que me da miedo que sus padres y los míos se vayan juntos de fiesta esta noche. Son una combinación rara la verdad.

TJ: no sé cómo saldrá pero saldrá bien.

Spinelli: seguro. - cogí las maletas-

TJ: ya está todo.

Gus: si.

TJ: bueno chicos, como podréis comprobar la casa es muy grande y espaciosa. Tenéis una habitación para cada uno por si acaso. Pero si alguien quiere dormir acompañado podéis. No hay problema. No hace falta que digáis nada. Hacerlo y punto.

Gus: hombre por supuesto.

TJ: la del fondo es para ti Mikey. Las dos de al lado son las vuestras aunque vais a usar sólo una obviamente. Y las nuestras Vince, Gretchen, Spin, están al otro lado del comedor. Hay otra allí pero es la de mis padres y no está en uso cuando vienen invitados.

Gretchen: cuántas habitaciones hay.

TJ: 8. Unas en un lado y las otras al otro.

Spinelli: ah, qué bien cada una tiene su llave.

TJ: para que nadie moleste.

Spinelli: aquí cabe un montón de gente.

TJ: menos en la de mis padres que sólo ha una cama en las demás hay dos camas de matrimo8nio.

Spinelli: vamos que aquí se meten 30 personas fácil.

TJ: exacto.

Vince: que guay.

TJ: en verano está llena. Para venir de parejita es mejor cuando no haya nadie o como ahora menos de 10 personas.

Spinelli: osea, que venís todos.

TJ: sí. Mira somos mis padres, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis primas Marina y Cassy y yo, que compartimos habitación, mi hermana y su pareja, y los hermanos de mis primas con sus novias también. Esos no estaban el otro día. Con lo cual, en el área de los mayores, queda una habitación libre para 4 personas y en este trozo está todo cubierto. Porque mi hermana y mis primos comparten habitación con sus parejas y yo con mis primas. Así que aunque haya sitios libres... es como si no los hubiera.

Vince: si siguiéramos venir en verano podríamos, ¿no?

TJ: en principio, habiendo libre una habitación si, vosotros sí.

Spinelli: yo me apunto, pero...

TJ: nos apañamos. Mis primos, por lo menos el mayor sólo está aquí en julio. En agosto somos menos. Al resto, a ver somos todos amigos pero siempre he tenido más relación con vosotros y ahora cuando te haces mayor se nota más. Gus está en el Ejército, a Theresa, que quieres que te diga a penas la conozco como tal y Mikey, está en giras y cosas de esas de teatro. En cuanto empiece la temporada...

Spinelli: ya pero son nuestros amigos y siempre han estado cuando se les ha necesitado.

Gretchen: mientras puedan venir...

TJ: por supuesto.

Spinelli: a mí me da pena que Mikey sea el que más sólo este de todos.

TJ: dices de pareja.

Gretchen: como Gus tiene novia.

Vince: a alguien tendrá en las giras.

Spinelli: a saber. Nunca dice nada.

TJ: bueno, voy a dejar la maleta, que estar aquí en la puerta queda mal. Además de hablar de asuntos de otros que están en la casa.

Spinelli: sí. Mejor.

TJ: -esperé a que Vince y Gretchen se metieran en su habitación- Ash, que tal si...

Spinelli: hay dos camas. Tú mismo.

TJ: sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Spinelli: entonces...

TJ: tú ya sabes lo que quiero.

Spinelli: ya pero... Y si nos pillan.

TJ: tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado.

Spinelli: uy, si... mira sabes lo que te digo, no voy a discutir contigo. Porque como pierda los nervios...

TJ: mejor, entonces me dejas...

Spinelli: de momento sólo te dejo dormir en mi habitación. Ya veremos si duermes conmigo o no.

TJ: hombre, la gran Ashley Spinelli, da su brazo a torcer.

Spinelli: pero si Teodoro J. Detweiler se está ganando que le dé con la mano abierta.

TJ: -ella abrió la maleta y saco los zapatos. Yo miraba cierta prenda negra que parecía el pijama aunque era demasiado ligerito- uy, pero que tenemos aquí.

Spinelli: ey, suelta eso.

TJ: dónde vas tu así.

Spinelli: TJ, dámelo.

TJ: sólo si me dejas dormir contigo.

Spinelli: está bien. Tu ganas.-me dio mi pijama- por Dios, que vergüenza.

TJ: ¿no irás a dormir así, verdad?

Spinelli: y si duermo así... tienes algún problema.

TJ: ninguno.

Spinelli: que sepas que si lo que te preocupa es que enseñe algo no enseña nada.

TJ: ten cuidado, no me dé por quitártelo.

Spinelli: ¿es que te lo quieres poner? Ibas a estar monísimo jajaja.

TJ: mejor póntelo tú.

Spinelli: en el momento que tenéis pareja sois todos igual de cerdos.

TJ: ahora no me digas que pensabas que era diferente... Y eso que decís las chicas.

Spinelli: supongo que todos tenéis estos puntazos.

TJ: ves si hasta cuando tonteo contigo te lo pasas bien.

Spinelli: no sabía que se podían decir tantas tonterías por segundo.

TJ: no hay que ser serio siempre. Además tengo ganas de jugar y lo sabes.

Spinelli: cuando has sido serio tú.

TJ: nunca.

Spinelli: ya decía yo. Pues tus jueguecitos pueden esperar.

TJ: tus reglas son tus reglas, no las mías.

Spinelli: me dijiste que me ibas a respetar.

TJ: y lo voy a hacer.

Spinelli: veremos. Bueno, esto ya está. No voy a sacar mucho las cosas porque tampoco vamos a estar mucho tiempo.

TJ: llevo dándole vueltas a mudarme aquí pero no lo sé. Se vive mejor allí. A lo mejor los que se mudan aquí son mis padres.

Spinelli: y tú vas a seguir allí.

TJ: claro. Cerca de ti es donde mejor estoy.

Spinelli: es que no podrías vivir sin mí.

TJ: lo sé pero eso no es ninguna novedad.

Spinelli: ya. Siempre me lo dices.

TJ: porque es la pura verdad. ¿Te mentiría?

Spinelli: no.

TJ: pues entonces.-me senté a su lado. Ella me puso la cabeza en el hombro-

Spinelli: y luego dices que ninguna chica se fijaría en ti.

TJ: porque no te tenía a ti.

Spinelli: si es que es imposible no quererte.-él iba a besarme pero tocaron a la puerta- vamos.

Vince: ¿vamos?

TJ: sí. ¿Os falta algo a alguien?

Spinelli: no, a mí ya no. Gracias.

Vince: está todo bien.

Gretchen: que pasaba.

Spinelli: la lámpara, que no funcionaba.

Gretchen: ahhhh, ok.

Gus: ey, enséñanos la casa.

TJ: claro. Mirad, este es el comedor. Luego se abre la mesa para cenar.

Spinelli: siempre había querido pasar el fin de año en una casa como esta.

TJ: a los lados las habitaciones. Después está allí la sala de estar y la cocina. Y luego si sales fuera, venid.-salimos fuera- este es el porche frontal junto con el jardín con vistas al mar y por aquí la piscina. Que ahora está vacía porque ahora en invierno no la llenamos.

Spinelli: dentro de la casa hay como una especie de micro clima no. Porque nos dijiste que no trajéramos ropa demasiado abrigada.

TJ: no. Simplemente está la calefacción y la casa absorbe mucho el calor.

Gretchen: interesante.

Vince: la verdad es que es un lujo tener una casa aquí.

TJ: una herencia de mi padre.

Gus: esta todo pagado, ¿no?

TJ: sí.

Theresa: que bien.

TJ: sólo pagamos el agua y la luz y lo que compramos.

Vince: ¿a partes iguales?

TJ: cuando estamos todos, si claro.

Spinelli: aquí se puede poner música después de la bajada de la bola, ¿verdad?

TJ: venid por aquí.-fuimos a la parte trasera-

Spinelli: ala, que fuerte.

Gretchen: como mola.

Vince: la discoteca en casa.

Gus: que pasada.

Mikey: ¿hay barra libre?

TJ: sí. Cuando organizamos algo sí que las cobramos. De hecho la estamos alquilando. Es independiente de la casa así que no molesta. Además fuera no se oye nada.

Gretchen: y como hacéis para organizar fiestas.

TJ: una empresa de eventos nos la alquila y ellos lo organizan todo. Seguridad, bebida y eso. Nosotros ahi no tenemos nada que ver. Para ocasiones así, como la de hoy, ellos no hacen nada. Es nuestra y la bebida es de la buena. Un negociete que tenemos.

Spinelli: y no te la han pedido para hoy.

TJ: si pero les he dicho que hoy estamos en casa y que no se puede utilizar.

Spinelli: pero cuando la alquiláis no soléis estar, ¿no?

TJ: no. Además la empresa facilita el acceso desde otra zona. Aquí no entran.

Spinelli: está muy chulo.

Theresa: podíamos venir cuando sea alguna de estas fiestas.

Gretchen: porque no.

Vince: pues sí.

TJ: para verano hay una cada fin de semana. Como yo soy el propietario, bueno, mi familia, en realidad el negocio es de mis tíos, yo y la gente que quiera invitar hasta 10 personas gratis. Hablas con el chico personalmente y se lo dices.

Spinelli: sí que es bueno. Y tú vas.

TJ: con mis primos. Las chicas no pueden ir todavía.

Mikey: a ver si podemos venir. Lo que pasa es que el teatro nunca se sabe. Es depende de la compañía en la que estés. Ahora mismo los directores están preparando algo. Por eso ahora estoy parado y lo del baile me viene estupendo.

Theresa: a ver si no tienes que estar en el Ejército y venimos.

Gus: ojalá. Espero que nadie del Ejército vea el baile.

Spinelli: si fuera ballet... pero con piruetas...

Gus: por lo que pueda pasar.

TJ: bueno chicos, vamos para adentro que hay que hacer la cena.

Vince: yo cocino.

Spinelli: aquel día en la escuela fue un antes y un después.

Gretchen: y que lo digas.

TJ: deléitanos, jajaja.

Vince: a la orden.

Gus: vamos haciendo algo, ¿no?

Mikey: te ayudo.

Vince: claro. Por ahí, cuando vais de gira os deben cuidar mucho, ¿no?

Mikey: esto es como los futbolistas. Tenemos un chef que nos hace comida sana. Así he perdido 20 kilos en 6 meses. A parte que me entreno. Ya era lo que me quedaba. En cuando ha empezado el estrés todo fuera.

Vince: entonces genial.

Mikey: he dado un salto brutal en mi calidad de vida.

Vince: se te nota.

Mikey: y tú que.

Vince: voy a empezar a entrenar el equipo de baloncesto del colegio.

Mikey: que bien. ¿Y con Gretch?

Vince: estupendo. Muy feliz.

Mikey: crees que entre Ashley y TJ puede haber algo.

Vince: yo creo que siempre lo ha habido. Siempre han tenido mucha complicidad entre los dos. Casualidad o no, no sé qué fue lo del beso. Pero yo creo que desde siempre se han mirado de manera diferente. Créeme TJ le contaría sus problemas antes a ella que a mí.

Mikey: y no se deciden.

Vince: la amistad. Aunque no sé... ciertos comportamientos dejan entrever cosas. Piénsalo él o ella siempre están en casa del otro. Vayan donde vayan siempre van los dos. Es el primero que la ha defendido siempre y el que siempre ha intentado ayudarla. Ha estado con ella en todo.

Mikey: y nosotros también.

Vince: pero a veces también ha sido muy al margen. Él lo sabe todo de ella. Y supongo que ella de él también. Admiro el que con una mirada sepan que están pensando lo mismo.

Spinelli: ¿nos subimos a prepararnos?

Gretchen: sí.

Theresa: que os vais a poner.

Spinelli: vestido y tacones. Quién lo diría pero así es.

Theresa: eso me lo imaginaba.

Spinelli: es negro, de manga francesa estrecho. Sencillo.

Gretchen: el mío es azul, de manga larga estrecho. Marca bastante.

Theresa: el mío no es vestido es blusa y falda.

Spinelli: a Gus seguro que le gusta igual y quiere arrancártelo en cuanto te vea.

Theresa: no seas mala.

Gretchen: ¿te vas a maquillar verdad?

Theresa: claro.

Spinelli: obvio.

Gretchen: Spinelli, ¿y tú que tienes a alguien por ahí?

Spinelli: ya quisiera.

Gretchen: seguro que se pelean por ti.

Spinelli: seguro.

Theresa: eres guapa no lo dudes.

Spinelli: cada día lo dudo más. Pero por lo menos vosotras tenéis alguien que os apoya en todo lo que hacéis.

Gretchen: y tú también.

Spinelli: dime a quién.

Gretchen: nos tienes a nosotros y bueno yo creo que dentro de nosotros hay alguien bastante especial, ¿me equivoco?

Theresa: además si no paras de subir fotos con él en Instagram y en Facebook.

Spinelli: las fotos esas... eso es cuando quedo con él, cuando se aburre y me dice vienes a tal, vamos a cual.

Gretchen: y tu no te niegas.

Spinelli: somos amigos y no, no me podía negar. Si no hubiera podido ir no iba.

Gretchen: y porque no nos llamáis.

Spinelli: porque Gus y Mikey están fuera y tú estás en el laboratorio y cuándo él termina del taller y yo del gimnasio, que por cierto, a veces doy clases allí, me dice de quedar y vamos por ahí o viene a mi casa, total vivimos dos casas más para alante uno del otro.

Theresa: y tus padres...

Spinelli: piensan que estamos juntos pero es mentira. No paro de repetírselo. Igual que sus padres además de que se han ido juntos esta noche y me están dando un miedo...

Theresa: como para no. Yo hay días que lo llevo mejor y otros peor.

Spinelli: cuanto tiempo estas sin verle.

Theresa: mientras está en el cuartel de aquí estupendo pero no sé si lo destinarán.

Gretchen: ¿y lo dejarías todo por él?

Theresa: si el me pide que me vaya con él, sí.

Spinelli: te lo pedirá pero quizás hasta que no termines la carrera...

Theresa: por eso. Y yo lo veo bien.

Spinelli: me estoy acordando de cuando el experimento... Y ahora creo que Butch tenía razón. Aunque no es nada malo.

Gretchen: no. La verdad es que no. Nos hacemos mayores chicas.

Spinelli: sí.

Theresa: te voy a decir algo. Yo creo que TJ siente mucho por ti.

Spinelli: no creo. Cuando el experimento me dijo que después del beso tendríamos que casarnos pero teníamos 9 años.

Theresa: pues no hay nada más que ver cómo te mira.

Gretchen: te engaña para que salgas con él.

Spinelli: como que me engaña.

Gretchen: le gustas y te dice vamos a quedar pero lo que quiere es salir contigo.

Spinelli: no creo. Vamos.

Theresa: que sí. Y si no porque te invita el otro día a su casa.

Spinelli: porque es Navidad. Y yo que sé. Me lo dijo y dije vale.

Gretchen: ¿paso algo que debiéramos saber?

Spinelli: no. Sólo estuvimos hablando un rato.

Gretchen: vaya que lástima. Bueno, prosigamos. Estáis muy guapas.

Spinelli: gracias.

Theresa: tú también.

Gretchen: ojalá. Ahora la que está espectacular es Ashley. Además la foto de perfil. Woow. Me extraña que no tengas novio ni le gustes a nadie.

Spinelli: chicas sois demasiado amables. Lo de la foto de perfil fue un fotógrafo amigo de mi cuñada.

Theresa: pues flipa.

Vince: oye chicas estáis ya.

Gretchen: sí.

Vince: pues bajad ya.

Spinelli: vamos en seguida.

TJ: porque tardan tanto.

Gus: tardan hasta en el baño.

Vince: mujeres.

Mikey: si al final Butch tenía razón.

TJ: desde luego.

Vince: somos mayores.

Gus: y la foto de Spinelli del perfil...

TJ: está muy guapa. Es algo de un reportaje me dijo.

Mikey: demasiado. Eh, mirad, por ahí vienen.

TJ: woow.

Spinelli: espero que no haya que traer la fregona.

TJ: ¿oye y nuestras chicas? Nos las han cambiado.

Vince: ¿sois vosotras?

Theresa: sí.

Spinelli: id a cambiaros, va que son las 10.

Gretchen: que hay que cenar ya.

Vince: las chicas tienen razón.

TJ: nosotros no tardamos nada seguro.

Mikey: oye TJ... ¿qué tal con Ashley?

TJ: bien, somos amigos.

Gus: no hay nada más.

TJ: no.

Vince: pues parece que viváis juntos. Últimamente parece que lo hagáis todo, juntos.

TJ: somos vecinos. Cuando no ensayamos, que sólo son ahora los fines de semana, a veces le digo de quedar.

Gus: te gusta. Reconócelo. Es guapa, baila bien, es dura y blanda a la vez y las fotos... por Dios. A veces cuesta digerir en que se ha convertido Spinelli.

TJ: en Ashley, pero con buen gusto y sin dejar de ser ella misma. Es más femenina pero no se ha vuelto cursi.

Vince: quizás está más segura de sí misma. A veces por muy dura que fuese no quería reconocer sus inseguridades.

Gus: vamos tío, no te gusta ni un poco.

TJ: y yo que sé. A veces siento que no puedo respirar cuando estoy a su lado. Y que me sudan las manos. Pero después recuerdo que es mi amiga y consigo dejar atrás todo lo anterior.

Mikey: vamos que sí que sientes algo.

TJ: no lo sé. A todos los sitios que he ido con ella he disfrutado tanto que ni he pensado más allá de lo que nos une.

Mikey: te digo yo... que quizás no lo veas pero te estás enamorando de ella.

TJ: Dios me libre amigo. Vamos que nos están esperando.

Spinelli: y luego os gusta decir que las mujeres tardamos una eternidad.-de repente sentí un pinchazo un poco más abajo el estómago-

Gus: Spinelli, ¿te encuentras bien?

Spinelli: la verdad es que podía estar mejor.

TJ: ¿qué pasa? No me asustes.

Spinelli: nada, sólo cosas de mujeres.

TJ: vale, que susto.

Spinelli: si lo que piensas es si estaba... No es posible. Porque no tengo novio ni lo he hecho. Más bien lo contrario.

TJ: entonces...

Spinelli: tengo que tomarme un ibuprofeno. Así que no puedo beber.

TJ: ya pero no puedes sacrificar tu salud.

Spinelli: por eso.

Gretchen: primero tienes que comer antes de tomarte la pastilla.

Spinelli: lo sé. Oye porque no os sentáis ya por favor.

Vince: vamos.

Gus: pero de verdad estas bien.

Spinelli: sí. Sólo que me duele y o como algo o no puedo tomarme esto.

TJ: tranquila, estas mejor sentada.

Spinelli: sí. Pero si me levantara no podría.

Vince: esta noche entonces que.

Spinelli: cuando se me pase... Pues sólo bailar y punto. Así disfruto más. No corro el riesgo de no acordarme de nada a la mañana siguiente.

Gretchen: eso sí.

TJ: tú si ves que te encuentras mal o algo vente.

Spinelli: tranquilo. Allí hay sofás. No pasa nada. No hay prisa.

Theresa: porque esta noche no os vais a acostar, ¿verdad?

Spinelli: obvio que no. Ya me acostaré mañana por la mañana. No tengo prisa.

TJ: lo mismo digo.

Vince: y yo. Verdad Gretch.

Gretchen: claro.

Gus: si quieres venirte...

Theresa: no si sólo lo decía por que no sé qué tienen por costumbre hacer.

Mikey: no dormir la noche de fin de año.

Spinelli: eso, eso. No te rajes.

Theresa: y si me caigo al suelo.

Spinelli: que bobadas dices, pues que tu chico te coja y sigues. Eso sí que nadie del espectáculo con el alcohol que yo me doy el piro.

TJ: tranquila.

Spinelli: me cagó en ti y en el puerto de Indias del otro día. Cuando a Vince y tú os dio por beber y empezasteis a recordar a los chicos Barnaby y decíais tontadas como "el caso de los borrachos que..." y yo... en fin.

Gretchen: y yo descojonada de risa.

Spinelli: ya ves. Y yo. Estaba hasta Lawson.

Gretchen: hacia mucho que no le veía.

Spinelli: no yo tampoco.

Vince: pues no te quitaba ojo.

TJ: no se que tienes pero vayas a la fiesta que vayas siempre hay hay alguien que quiere ligar contigo.

Spinelli: venga ya.

TJ: pues los dos chicos aquellos os invitaron a tomar algo.

Vince: y lo tuyo tiene más delito pero me aguanté.

TJ: yo le pegaba.

Spinelli: menos mal que no hubo peleas.

Gretchen: menos mal.

Mikey: chicos, la próxima vez yo que vosotros las cuidaría.

Vince: tienes razón.

Spinelli: pero si iban como una cuba y sólo pensaban a ver quién se tiraban.

Gretchen: hubo un momento en que le dije que nos fuéramos.

Spinelli: pero no íbamos a dejarlos allí.

Mikey: cuando fue.

Spinelli: antes de Navidad.

Mikey: con razón no podía. Estaba acabando un par de funciones.

Spinelli: es verdad que después de ensayar te tenías que ir.

Mikey: sí.

Gus: yo tenía guardia.

Spinelli: ya. Por eso. Como los 4 estábamos libres nos fuimos.

Mikey: lo pasasteis bien.

Gus: por las fotos...

Spinelli: al principio íbamos a irnos ella y yo...

TJ: nos queríais dejar aquí. No nos dijeron nada.

Spinelli: pero cuando salí a dejar el coche fuera me lo encontré y él sabe que cuando me voy a algún sitio lo dejo fuera. Y entonces se lo dije.

TJ: y te llamé.

Vince: pues me lo dijiste a la velocidad del rayo.

Gretchen: así que...

TJ: no dijisteis que os ibais a ir a un spa o algo así.

Gretchen: eso otro día.

Spinelli: pero ahí sí que es de mujeres. Estas invitada Theresa.

Theresa: que bien.

Spinelli: esa es de sólo chicas.

Mikey: a ver si piensas algo tío y nos vamos nosotros también.

TJ: claro cuando queráis. Pero si tenéis alguna idea... decirla. Haced un grupo si queréis.

Gus: vale es más práctico.

Vince: estás mejor.

Spinelli: la verdad es que poco a poco mejor. Gracias. Bueno venga que esto debe estar apunto.

Gretchen: 5 minutos a penas.

Gus: que emoción.

Theresa: poquito.

Spinelli: ahora porque no da tiempo pero es tradición que hagamos una ronda de propósitos para este año.

TJ: en un momento a otro eso va a bajar.

Gretchen: 10, 9...

Theresa: 8...

Mikey: 7...

Spinelli: 6, 5...

Gus: 4, 3...

Vince: 2...

TJ: 1...

Todos: ¡feliz año nuevo!

Gretchen: 2016 allá vamos.

Spinelli: empecemos la ronda. Por orden alfabético. Mikey, tu empiezas.

Mikey: creo que si 2015 nos ha traído muchas cosas buenas, creo que este año será mejor. Por lo tanto espero que todos podamos alcanzar nuestros deseos. TJ, tu turno.

TJ: felicidad y éxito. Gus.

Gus: salud y trabajo. Gretch.

Gretchen: que los frentes abiertos se vayan cerrando. Vince.

Vince: que podamos alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Theresa.

Theresa: amor. Tanto amistad como algo más fuerte. Ashley.

Spinelli: que sigamos juntos como siempre y que sigamos viviendo experiencias.

TJ: por nosotros. Vamos. Que, Vince nos hacemos un puerto de Indias.

Vince: sí.

Spinelli: ya empiezan.

TJ: quieres uno.

Spinelli: sabes que no puedo beber.

Vince: y tu Gretch.

Gretchen: no se... muy apetitoso no suena.

Gus: marchando uno.

TJ: así me gusta.

Spinelli: el otro día le pegué un sorbo al de TJ y casi vomito de lo malo que estaba.

TJ: está bueno.

Spinelli: eso lo dirás tú.

Gus: pues está bueno.

Spinelli: chicos...

Gretchen: estas bebidas psicodelicas de hoy...

Mikey: tenéis razón.

Spinelli: yo un refresco si que me tomo.

TJ: que pena que no puedas beber.

Spinelli: ya... pero tu tampoco te pases.

TJ: tranquila.

Spinelli: yo no estaría tan segura de eso. El otro día llevabais una mierda encima que en el coche veniais dormidos.

TJ: me quedé en tu casa verdad.

Spinelli: si.

TJ: lo que no se es si dormí contigo.

Spinelli: no. En mi habitación sí. Te puse la cama supletoria y ahí te quedaste.

TJ: muchas gracias Ashley, que sepas que eres la mejor.

Spinelli: ten cuidado con lo que dices.

TJ: para mí eres la mejor.

Spinelli: oye no te pongas demasiado cariñoso.

Mikey: vamos Spinelli, muévete.

Spinelli: vamos.

Vince: eh Teodoro, ¿otra ronda?

TJ: si por favor.

Spinelli: ¿ya te lo has bebido?

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: madre mía.

Vince: eh tío la miras mucho.

TJ: es guapa.

Vince: estas contentillo, ¿a qué si?

TJ: es que con dos de estas tengo suficiente.

Gretchen: parar un poco. Descansad y luego seguid.

Vince: díselo a él.

Spinelli: ¿te encuentras bien?

TJ: si claro.

Spinelli: ¿seguro?

TJ: sí. Lo malo es que yo quería...

Spinelli: ¿que querías?

TJ: ya sabes... mojar.

Spinelli: pues conmigo no cuentes.

TJ: si da igual. Si no puedes.

Spinelli: y eso que más da.

TJ: no me da igual.

Spinelli: tú no estás demasiado bien.

TJ: que si que estoy bien.

Spinelli: uf, pues no lo parece.

TJ: sólo he bebido un poco.

Spinelli: ya.-me estaba empezando a impacientar un poco- oye porque no sabes un momento fuera a que te de el aire.

TJ: no. Si estoy bien.

Spinelli: te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

TJ: vale. Pero sal conmigo.

Spinelli: está bien. Gretch, voy fuera un momento.

Vince: este chico está fatal.

Gretchen: pero tú también llevas un buen...

Vince: pero él no está bien.

Gretchen: ya que sí. Que no bebas más.

Vince: está bien cielo.

TJ: oye Ash, ¿te lo estás pasando bien?

Spinelli: sí. Pero podría estar mejor.

TJ: pues yo te estoy viendo feliz.

Spinelli: bueno...-hasta que una persona se dedica a joderse a sí mismo y a los demás- tío estas muy bebido.

TJ: es que no sabes cómo sube.

Spinelli: ya, ya. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un café por ejemplo?

TJ: no, no. Lo único que quiero es que me des un beso.

Spinelli: no.

TJ: vamos.

Spinelli: no.

TJ: y porque no.

Spinelli: ¿porque estás borracho?

TJ: vamos.

Spinelli: tu entiendes lo que es que no.-se estaba acercando a mí, me estaba dando mucho miedo y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa- ya está bien.-¡zas! Le metí el tortazo de su vida- esto para que te enteres.-no quería escuchar sermones de ningún tipo. No era el chico con el que me lo pasaba bien y con el que se supone que había empezado algo hace una semana. Era irreconocible. Una de mis reglas era no juntarse con borrachos ni aceptar nada de lo que te pidieran y me daba igual que fuera él u otro. Me dolía más que fuera él. Fui al baño a respirar hondo. Y después volví al porche. Él ya no estaba. Me senté apoyando mi espalda en uno de los pilares. Sólo podía mirar al frente. Podía notar como podía pasar de ser una chica dura, porque lo seguía siendo, a ser una chica destruida e indefensa. Estaba llorando. Pero ya me daba igual que alguien me viera. Necesitaba soltar toda mi rabia y frustración. ¿Quién era yo y quien era él?-

Vince: oye, estos dos no vienen.

TJ: ey, chicos.

Gretchen: ¿de dónde vienes?

TJ: de echarlo todo por el camino. Pero no es eso lo peor.

Gus: pero que ha pasado.

TJ: he discutido con ella.

Gretchen: y eso.

TJ: cosas nuestras. Eso es entre ella y yo.

Vince: pero...

TJ: he intentado hacer cosas que si hubiera estado sobrio no hubiera hecho. Y ahora ella no me va a hablar nunca.

Gretchen: ahora si que no entiendo nada.

Spinelli: hola, chicos...

Theresa: Spinelli, ¿estas bien?

Spinelli: la verdad es que no demasiado. Yo... quiero irme a casa. El problema es que he venido en el coche de otra persona y...

Gus: quieres el mío.

Mikey: pero no te vayas.

Spinelli: lo único que quiero es estar sola.

Gretchen: pero tienes una habitación para ti sola.

Vince: estamos todos más tranquilos si te quedas.

Gus: vamos di algo.

Spinelli: no hace falta que diga nada.

TJ: si espera, escucha quédate y mañana si quieres te acerco en un momento.

Spinelli: es que no lo sé...

TJ: hazme caso.-le fui a poner la mano en el hombro y me hizo la cobra- perdón.

Spinelli: está bien.- porque siempre me convence- ¿has vomitado o algo?

TJ: sí. Lo he echado todo.

Spinelli: ok. Qué tal si recogemos y nos vamos a dormir.

Gretchen: desayunamos primero.

Gus: vale.

Vince: si no hay prisa.

TJ: vamos a dejar esto así ahora. Luego lo recogemos.

Theresa: vale.

Spinelli: está bien.

Mikey: estas mejor.

Spinelli: si gracias Mikey, eres un amor.

Mikey: seguro.

Spinelli: podría estar mejor. Creía que conocía muy bien a una persona y resulta que me he equivocado.

Mikey: no te tortures.

Spinelli: había confiado tanto en él que me siento traicionada.

Mikey: estaba bebido.

Spinelli: me da igual. No sé, ya no le reconozco.

TJ: venís.

Mikey: si ahora.

Spinelli: esto es muy fuerte.

Mikey: no le des más vueltas. A veces vemos caras de los demás que son la mejor pero sabes que sigue siendo la misma persona.

Spinelli: ha caído demasiado bajo y no puedo. He visto a una persona demasiado posesiva. Yo no sé qué me podía haber hecho.

Mikey: escucha, él no está bien. De alguna manera se siente culpable. Tú eres una parte importante de él. Eres su mejor amiga y de verdad, cada día que pasa veo cómo te mira y ahora me doy cuenta que siente más por ti de lo que tú te crees. Vamos deja de llorar. Y vamos.

Spinelli: -ya pero aunque me quiera... lo que acaba de pasar...-

Gretchen: ya estáis aquí.

Gus: hemos traído churros.

Mikey: que bien.

Spinelli: tradicional.

Theresa: siempre lo hacéis.

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: lo habéis pasado bien.

Theresa: sí.

Gus: pues claro tío.

Vince: inmejorable.

Gretchen: ha sido increíble.

Mikey: a ver cuándo se repite.

Spinelli: no ha estado mal pero podía ir mejor.

Mikey: bueno yo me voy a dormir.

Gus: y yo.

Gretchen: y yo.

Theresa: buenas noches o buenos días.

Vince: vamos.

Spinelli: que descanséis.

TJ: igualmente.-no me atrevía a decirle nada no sea que también le sentara mal pero es que tenía necesidad de decírselo todo pero es que no me salía-

Spinelli: -me metí en mi habitación sin mediar palabra y me volví a derrumbar- es que no puede ser cierto. Si era el chico perfecto. Ahora son todos iguales. Y ahora a sufrir. Idiota de mí. No te puedes enamorar de tu mejor amigo. Y ahora como le voy a mirar. Estoy rota.-me fui hacia el espejo- Spinelli o Ashley, ¿quién deberías ser? No me reconozco ni a mí misma.

TJ: -cuando Vince y Gretchen se metieron en su habitación me di cuenta que Spinelli tenía la luz encendida. Tenía la puerta entornada. La vi ya en pijama pero se notaba que no estaba contenta. Lo había arrojado todo por la borda la primera semana de relación. Iba a ser muy complicado recuperar aunque sólo fuera su amistad. Me daba miedo que discutiremos otra vez porque las cosas iban a empeorar todavía más. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que iba a agarrar tal moña? Ese no era yo. ¿y ahora qué hago yo?- perdona, ¿se puede?

Spinelli: ¿debería dejarte pasar? Contéstate tú mismo.

TJ: la verdad es que no lo sé.

Spinelli: sinceramente quiero estar sola.

TJ: está bien. Buenas noches.

Spinelli: buenas noches.-le mire a los ojos y de repente vi al chico que conocía. Al que siempre había estado a mi lado. Sentí de todo en ese momento. Sabía que no estaba en su habitación- ¿vas a quedarte mucho rato ahí?

TJ: quiero hablar contigo. Quiero explicarte todo lo que ha pasado.

Spinelli: pasa. Pero que conste que no estoy de humor.

TJ: solo quiero pedirte perdón por la imagen que has visto de mí. Me he portado como un gilipollas. Ese... no era yo.

Spinelli: es que no sé qué pensar, que sentir, que decir.

TJ: ya me imagino. Verte así me mata en serio y más si es por mi puñetera culpa.

Spinelli: ya que más da. El daño está hecho.

TJ: y entonces lo que teníamos. Porque era mucho.

Spinelli: esta todo claro. Esta roto.

TJ: pensaba que no lo tenías tan claro.

Spinelli: no se... es que desde lo que ha pasado esta noche no te veo como la persona que siempre ha sido mi amiga. Te veo como un completo desconocido. Prefiero que dejemos de vernos no porque tenemos demasiado en común pero sí que dejemos nuestros roces y esas cosas por el momento. Que tengamos una relación cordial y punto.

TJ: está bien.

Spinelli: esto no era bueno desde el principio.

TJ: era bonito hasta que yo lo he echado todo a perder.

Spinelli: bonito y corto.

TJ: por que seré tan idiota.

Spinelli: tampoco es eso.

TJ: sí. Porque he hecho precisamente lo que tú no querías que hiciera.

Spinelli: no te pedí que no bebieras. Cada uno es mayor para hacer lo que quiera.

TJ: que sucio me siento.

Spinelli: pues no haberlo hecho. Que quieres que te diga.

TJ: lo peor es que siento mucho por ti y me duele todavía más porque yo lo que quería era hacerte feliz y he acabado haciéndote mucho daño.

Spinelli: lástima. Y yo confíe en ti y me siento traicionada.

TJ: puedo hacer algo por ti. Me da igual que no quieras volver conmigo pero no puedo perderte como amiga.

Spinelli: no. Lo siento.

TJ: lo que sea.-le cogí la mano. Note como sus lágrimas brotaban- pero no me llores.-nunca había llorado en público y no sé si habría llorado alguna vez. Con la mano que le quedaba libre se tapaba la cara. Yo conseguí apartarle la otra mano y limpiarle las lágrimas pero lo que pasó fue que me abrazó y echó fuera su rabia y su dolor. La acogí entre mis brazos. Era un alivio para mi tenerla conmigo- al menos déjame ser tu amigo. Pero no te rías.

Spinelli: idiota me haces cosquillas.

TJ: pero...

Spinelli: prométeme una cosita.

TJ: lo que tú quieras.

Spinelli: la próxima vez delante de mí no bebas.

TJ: está bien.

Spinelli: seguro.

TJ: -la besé- esto es suficiente.

Spinelli: bueno... no se...

TJ: jo... siempre igual. Ten novia para esto.

Continuará...


	6. 6-1 y tu decias de san valentin

LBDP- el desafío de American's Best Dance Crew

Capítulo 6, parte 1: y tu decías de San Valentín

TJ:-amigos... ha llegado el fin de semana de San Valentín. Esa fecha tan comercial donde la gente regala cosas a las personas amadas como si no hubiera mañana y como si sólo fuera el día para hacerlo. Además estaba muy de moda aquello de irse con tu pareja a pasar un fin de semana alejados del mundo en un hotel medianamente bueno, donde te ofrecen una habitación estupenda, champagne y algunas mariconadas más. Yo era fiel a mis convicciones pero había aprendido a no jugar con las emociones de las chicas. Aquello de las tarjetas de broma fue un epic fail. Engañé a mis propias amigas y por la que más lo sentí fue por ella, Ashley Spinelli. Me dijo que se había sentido especial y que pensaba que era importante para mí. Entonces me dolió pero ahora me duele más. De hecho mis padres se iban con los padres de ella a un hotel jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo. Desde Nochevieja parece que se habían hecho demasiado amigos. Menudo peligro. Este fin de semana... aparte de que estas cosas consumistas no me gustaban, tenía que hacer algo y más por ella. Llevaba poco con ella, apenas un mes, aunque parecía que no íbamos demasiado en serio. Cuando acabe el tema del baile supongo que ya podremos hacerlo mejor. Pero nosotros en nuestra opinión si que íbamos en serio. Mis padres salieron con la maleta-

Mr. Detweiler: Teodoro portate bien.

TJ: esto de hacerse amigos de los padres de una de mis amigas...

Mrs. Detweiler: al fin y al cabo somos vecinos y nuestros hijos se llevan genial... pues porque no nosotros.

TJ: mira que nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Aunque yo tarde en conocer a sus padres 9 años.

Mrs. Detweiler: todos os avergonzais de nosotros alguna vez pero bueno es normal, todos nos avergonzarnos de nuestros padres y si ella tenía que mantener su fachada de chica dura pues...

Ah, por cierto otra cosa, luego ensayais, ¿verdad?

TJ: si.-de repente la vi. Ella venía andando y sus padres en el coche. Salía a correr por las mañanas. Llevaba ropa deportiva, la cual marcaba sus curvas haciendo que cualquiera cayera a sus pies- ¿ya has acabado la maratón?

Spinelli: estamos graciosillos hoy eh...

TJ: por donde has estado. Haberme dicho algo.

Spinelli: por nuestra calle. A la próxima.

Mrs. Spinelli: bueno, cuchi cuchi, aquí te dejamos. Sé buena.

Spinelli: cuando he sido mala.

Mr. Spinelli: y tú, cuidala.

TJ: descuide.

Spinelli: sé cuidarme sola. Buen viaje.

TJ: no os desmadreis porque a veces los adultos son peores que los niños.

Mr. Detweiler: adiós.

Spinelli: -el coche se fue- por fin.

TJ: que miedo. ¿Te han llegado a contar algo de lo de nochevieja?

Spinelli: que va. Todo secreto.

TJ: vaya que whomp. Yo quiero saberlo.

Spinelli: y yo. Pero no van a soltar prenda.

TJ: el desmadre fue importante porque las fotos de Facebook son para morirse.

Spinelli: ya te digo.

TJ: tu sabes que esta exaltación del amor a base de regalos no me gusta, ¿verdad?

Spinelli: lo sé y me gusta que sea así. Es como si la gente sólo se quisiera ese día y ya está. Supongo que querer a alguien no pasa en un día. Es algo que se hace día tras día por pequeños detalles. No he sonado muy cursi, ¿no?

TJ: que va. Tienes razón. Quieres pasar.

Spinelli: claro.

TJ: pero antes el peaje.

Spinelli: está bien. -quería que le diera un beso en la mejilla. Que raro. Me acerqué y cuando estuve apunto de besarle me robó un beso- me lo imaginaba.

TJ: tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Spinelli: no te pases.

TJ: ¿quieres pasar el finde conmigo?

Spinelli: mmm... bueno teniendo en cuenta que yo también estoy sola en casa... Y que nadie se tiene porque enterar de nada y sería tonta si me quedara sola y mi novio vive dos casa más para alante...y bueno... es un fin de semana que puedo estar con él... ¿y tu que crees?

TJ: sabía que te ibas a quedar conmigo.

Spinelli: hasta el infinito y más allá.

TJ: escucha vamos a contenernos un poquito porque como me provoques mucho... No te voy a hacer un hijo pero... ya sabes.

Spinelli: todos sois iguales.

TJ: perdona soy único e inigualable.

Spinelli: ahí siempre te daré la razón.

TJ: tengo ganas de que llegue la competición.

Spinelli: menuda cara se les puede quedar. Siguen siendo muy tontas. No hay más que verlas en Facebook.

TJ: los chicos que están con ellas... pobrecillos.

Spinelli: para estar con ellas tienen que ser iguales que ellas.

TJ: es posible.

Spinelli: quien tiene estómago para aguantarlas.

TJ: la verdad es que yo no.

Spinelli: pues yo igual.

TJ: bueno supongo que algún día también encontrarían a alguien... digo yo.

Spinelli: bueno... tienen suerte. Aunque...

TJ: no te quejes, que tu me tienes a mi.

Spinelli: tu te aburres conmigo.

TJ: Ashley, tu estás un poco paranoica, ¿no?

Spinelli: será eso.

TJ: porque me iba a quejar de ti.

Spinelli: porque a veces parece que ellas lo tengan todo y yo no tenga nada. En el fondo también me llamo Ashley.

TJ: al contrario. Ellas si que están vacías. Tu tienes una familia estupenda, unos amigos geniales y a alguien en el que puedes apoyarte siempre que quieras. Y aunque te llames igual que ellas tu forma de ser te hace única. Eso es lo que hace que nunca me aburra contigo y que quiera estar a tu lado siempre que pueda.

Spinelli: gracias. Pero no me hagas llorar.

TJ: me encanta cuando estas sensiblona. Esa parte de ti me encanta. Siempre vas a ser la chica dura que fuiste y sigues siendo pero me gusta que pierdas el miedo sólo cuando estamos solos a ser una chica sensible que pide a gritos ayuda.

Spinelli: que idiota que soy. Pero es que veía que tenían pareja y bueno...

TJ: y tu la tienes.

Spinelli: ahora. No sé. No estoy pasando por un buen momento.

TJ: ¿que pasa?¿Es por mi?

Spinelli: no. Claro que no. Pero últimamente por las famosas fotos esas y las veces que hemos salido, Lawson siempre intenta cosas conmigo.

TJ: lo sé. Como te diga algo más no respondo. No le he dicho que estoy contigo. Pero...

Spinelli: no hagas locuras.

TJ: pero quiero que no te moleste.

Spinelli: últimamente no me ha dicho nada. Pero es que no se decirte cuando me habla. Y la mitad de veces no contesto.

TJ: a ese tengo que decirle yo un par de cosas.

Spinelli: no te envalentones.

TJ: pero es que no puedo evitar que los demás quieran estar contigo.

Spinelli: pero es que nadie va a estar conmigo porque estas tú.

TJ: sabes, estar contigo es mi mayor regalo.

Spinelli: por eso. No necesito ningún regalo para que me demuestres cosas.

TJ: estaba pensando que... mañana podíamos cenar por ahí.

Spinelli: claro. Me parece bien. Sabes, tuviste demasiadas agallas para no hacer algo en lo que no creías.

TJ: creo que hay que ser fiel a las convicciones de uno.

Spinelli: cierto. Aunque después te pasaste de la raya.

TJ: pero tu ya sabes como soy.

Spinelli: por eso no me sorprende en verdad.

TJ: me hizo daño lo que me dijiste.

Spinelli: que te dije.

TJ: que te habías sentido especial.

Spinelli: no sé... viniendo de ti supongo eres mi amigo no. Y que te acuerdes de mi pues... Pero claro te acordaste de mi y del resto.

TJ: y por eso ahora me duele más.

Spinelli: vamos.

TJ: es verdad. No pensé que esto iba a llegar a tanto.

Spinelli: lo sé. Yo tampoco. -me miró con una mirada cómplice. Me abrazó. Me besó. Me sentía realizada de verdad. Acabamos en el sofá. Lo tenía encima. Intenté pararle pero me inmovilizó por completo- escucha... me encantaría seguir pero...antes de ensayar mejor que no.

TJ: esta bien. Tienes razón. Perdona.

Spinelli: no te preocupes pero es que prefiero concentrarme en lo otro... cuando vengamos tranquilamente ya vemos.

TJ: ya pero luego no te escapas.

Spinelli: debo huir.

TJ: va a ser inútil.

Spinelli: ya veremos.

TJ: sabes que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

Spinelli: serás mamón.

TJ: te quiero.

Spinelli: y yo a ti pero menos rollo.

TJ: no te voy a hacer un hijo porque somos demasiado jóvenes pero...

Spinelli: que malo eres.

TJ: mucho.

Spinelli: no me calientes mucho no sea que nos pillen.

TJ: esta bien.

Spinelli: lo que pase este fin de semana aqui se queda.

TJ: te lo prometo.

Spinelli: y cual es mi garantía. - me volvió a besar. Intentaba que su lengua se juntara con la mía pero yo no le dejaba pasar. Luche un poquito pero al final me rendi y dejé que se juntaran-

TJ: te parece bien.

Spinelli: pero no falles.

TJ: está bien.

Spinelli: crees que esto está bien.

TJ: si. Mira no me vengas con dudas.

Spinelli: es verdad.

TJ: tranquila.

Spinelli: esto es tan nuevo para mi...

TJ: estas bien. Si tienes algún problema vamos a solucionarlo.

Spinelli: no me pasa nada.

TJ: seguro.

Spinelli: si. Sólo que estoy concentrada en otra cosa. Más que en esto. No me lo tengas en cuenta.

TJ: no. Soy yo que te presiono demasiado.

Spinelli: tu sólo intentas hacerme feliz.

TJ: pero...

Spinelli: en serio. Es la forma que tienes para hacerme feliz. Que me levante activa, llena de vida. Que quiera verte cuanto antes. Que me sienta completa.

TJ: yo... No se que decir.

Spinelli: pues no digas nada. Vamos a hacer algo para comer, ¿no?

TJ: si.-me abrazó y me besó- ah, que me querías comer a mi.

Spinelli: a parte de otras cosas si.

TJ: y luego me dices que el malo soy yo.

Spinelli: entonces mañana vamos a cenar.

TJ: claro. Hoy es un día para ti y para mí.

Spinelli: y mañana no lo es. Mañana es el famoso día "D".

TJ: y que. Ya sabes que esas tonterías no me gustan. Pero eres mi novia y siento que debo hacer algo por ti.

Spinelli: pero por mi no lo hagas.

TJ: pero es que te quiero. Aunque sea al cine y luego vayamos al burger. Más divertido.

Spinelli: visto así... me está gustando.

TJ: algo a la vista sencillo pero divertido.

Spinelli: estupendo.

TJ: no me gustan los sitios caros ni nada de eso. Podemos hacer otras cosas aunque sean de lo más sencillas.

Spinelli: somos estudiantes así que...

TJ: bueno ya hemos terminado.

Spinelli: ya pero todavía estamos encontrando un buen trabajo.

TJ: eso si. ¿que tal en el gym?

Spinelli: estupendo. El zumba está muy de moda.

TJ: dice Mikey que bailas estupendo.

Spinelli: como si no me vieras.

TJ: pero no te he visto bailar bachata ni merengue ni esas cosas.

Spinelli: yo te enseño enseguida.

TJ: deja princesa. Si a veces me cuesta concentrarme cuando estamos ensayando.

Spinelli: ni que fuera yo que sé... una diosa.

TJ: a ver si lo vas a ser.

Spinelli: que va. Sólo lo hago porque me gusta. Es como hacer lucha libre pero sin hacerme daño.

TJ: y porque no has sido luchadora.

Spinelli: porque no me apasiona.

TJ: y el boxeo.

Spinelli: porque mi tía abuela Ashley, por la cual me llamo así, fuera campeona de boxeo y la heroína de la familia... me gusta para liberar tensiones pero con un saco. Pero sin pegarle a nadie.

TJ: que pena no haberla conocido.

Spinelli: pues la verdad es que si. Mi familia pensó que una buena manera de hacerle un homenaje era que la primera niña se llamara Ashley y como tuve dos hermanos varones antes, pues...

TJ: jajaja, no se iba a llamar Ashley tu hermano.

Spinelli: jajaja, venga ya.

TJ: eh, sólo era una broma.

Spinelli: el príncipe de las bromas ha vuelto.

TJ: nunca me fui.

Spinelli: y espero que nunca se vaya.

TJ: si tu quieres me quedo.

Spinelli: pero si la que está en tu casa soy yo.-me sentó encima de la encimera-

TJ: así estamos a la misma altura.

Spinelli: oye pero si no eres mucho más alto que yo. Yo mido 1'67 y tu 1'74.

TJ: tal y como predijo Galileo. -la besé y ella abrió las piernas para dejar que me acercara más a ella. El horno pitó- vaya el horno.

Spinelli: bueno creo que...

TJ: si.

Spinelli: ya se lo que lo que querías hacer.

TJ: -me entró la risa floja- es que te tengo ganas y estamos solos... y...

Spinelli: tranquilo. Esta noche tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

TJ: espero que salga bien.

Spinelli: el que.

TJ: el baile.

Spinelli: yo también espero que salga bien.

TJ: que te parece... "the Extreme band"

Spinelli: para el grupo.

TJ: si.

Spinelli: me gusta. Ingenioso.

TJ: tu crees que Mikey tiene a alguien por ahí.

Spinelli: la verdad es que no lo sé.

TJ: es que me dio pena el otro día.

Spinelli: porque todos tengamos pareja y el no. Aunque técnicamente nosotros no estamos juntos. A la vista de los demás.

TJ: ya pero... No sé. Y... has pensado que a lo mejor es... bueno ya sabes.

Spinelli: ¿gay?

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: bueno... realmente lo parece. No es nada malo. Sinceramente yo creo que si. Tiene puntos que cualquiera que lo viera lo pensaría.

TJ: ya.

Spinelli: el lado bueno es que yo siempre he soñado con tener un amigo así. Es como tu consejero. Una amiga más.

TJ: la verdad es que sí.

Spinelli: muy bueno por cierto todo.

TJ: bueno lo hizo mi madre ayer.

Spinelli: pues estaba genial. Este tipo de platos están incluso mejores al día siguiente.

TJ: vamos a recoger. Luego subimos.

Spinelli: claro.-recogimos las cosas y dejamos todo limpio. Después subimos a la habitación de TJ- que crees que estarán haciendo nuestros padres.

TJ: a saber. Pero creo que todavía no han llegado.

Spinelli: pero a cuánto está de aquí.

TJ: no lo sé. Han parado a comer hace poco. Me lo han dicho.

Spinelli: bueno supongo que tampoco irán con prisas.

TJ: la boda de Marco cuando va a ser.

Spinelli: después del baile seguro. Porque estamos invitados y me dijo que todavía no había fecha pero que sería después. Tienen que enviar las invitaciones de boda.

TJ: y harán fiesta de pedida oficial y eso, ¿no?

Spinelli: supongo. A vosotros os invitará a la despedida de soltero.

TJ: no se...

Spinelli: a las que no va a invitar es a nosotras porque yo no conozco a su novia.

TJ: claro. Pero nosotros tampoco conocemos a Marco para que nos invite.

Spinelli: sí que os va a invitar.

TJ: mejor que nos lo diga él.

Spinelli: eso... mucho cuidado que como me entere que alguna zorra te ha puesto la mano encima... No respondo.

TJ: pelea de gatas... me gusta.

Spinelli: pues no debería gustarte tanto.

TJ: vamos tonta que lo digo de broma.-ella se resistía a tumbarse conmigo mientras yo ya lo había hecho- vamos ven aquí.

Spinelli: no me vas a hacer nada malo, ¿no?

TJ: al contrario.

Spinelli: está bien.- me tumbé con él. El adorable niño rechoncho había dado paso a un chico fuerte con unos abdominales de vértigo. Su camiseta blanca lo evidenciaba todo. Me ponía nerviosa sólo de mirarlo y mira que estaba acostumbrada. Si he crecido con él. Lo he visto transformarse en todo un bombonazo. Siempre ha sido guapo pero ahora más. Y su forma de ser, su labia, la capacidad para hacerte feliz era lo que me enamoraba de él. Era curioso que siendo un chico así que puede tener a todas las que quiera... esté conmigo- oye no es por molestar, pero... puedo preguntarte algo.

TJ: claro. Lo que quieras.-estaba inquieta. Me hice con uno de sus mechones para tranquilizarla-

Spinelli: que es que lo que te gusta de mi o por lo menos porque te enamoraste de mí. Si ya no tenía ningún secreto para ti.

TJ: -bajo la mirada. Se mordía el labio y parecía como si fuera a llorar- siempre has estado ahí, en lo bueno y lo malo. Hemos reído y llorado juntos y tu personalidad fuerte y tu carácter. Aparte de que físicamente cambiaste y... No se simplemente un día sucedió. Te empecé a ver como algo más cuando te vi tonteando con un chico. Bueno con... Lawson.

Spinelli: eso fue él, pero le deje demasiado claro que no quería nada con él.

TJ: me dolió bastante y ahí descubrí que quería algo más. Pero me daba miedo perderte.

Spinelli: woow, me siento halagada.

TJ: no sé, creo que un día pasa y ya está. Lo he pasado mal porque llevo muchos años queriendo decírtelo pero por miedo... No he podido antes.

Spinelli: es normal. Yo tampoco quería perderte. Yo fue... cuando empezaste a ir al gimnasio. Todos cambiamos a partir de los 12 años. Yo ahí te veía todavía como mi amigo hasta que cumpliste los 16.

TJ: que es cuando todos los chicos querían algo contigo.

Spinelli: y las chicas contigo. La verdad es que yo no quería pareja entonces. Tampoco sabía que tú... No quería distraerme hasta que un día fue imposible.

TJ: lo importante es que ha pasado, ¿no?

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: -me incorpore pero ella seguía tumbada- sé que quizás no soy la mejor persona pero... lo voy a intentar.

Spinelli: pero que dices.

TJ: porque cuando estas con alguien sientes que nunca es suficiente lo que haces por ella.

Spinelli: pero no... cariño... Si eres la mejor persona que conozco. Y no tienes que demostrarme nada. Todo lo que haces por mí de la manera en que lo haces es suficiente.

TJ: perdóname por hacer el ñoño aquí delante tuya.

Spinelli: -me incorporé yo también. De repente estaba mustio. Estábamos hablando de lo que nos había hecho que acabáramos juntos y de repente él acaba pensando que no es suficientemente bueno para mí- que tonto estas.-le puse la mano en el hombro y le di un beso en la mejilla. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro-duérmete anda. Estás cansadito. Luego hablamos.

TJ: puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo.

Spinelli: es que donde qué crees que iba a ir.

TJ: esta es mi faceta ñoña. Ahora pensaras el tonto este...

Spinelli: déjalo o me voy a enfadar.

TJ: como te puedo dar las gracias por lo que haces por mí.

Spinelli: durmiéndote.

TJ: está bien.-me volví a tumbar y ella conmigo. Ella siempre estaba ahí. Era la chica perfecta. Dulce pero con carácter. Le di un beso pero no fui a más porque ella no quería al menos antes de ensayar. No había nada más placentero que estar con ella. Sin saber cómo o porque caímos rendidos los dos sonó el despertador- ¿ya?

Spinelli: jo...

TJ: eso si este fin de semana no pienso salir de la cama.

Spinelli: achavo vago. Al menos no hay que madrugar. Aunque a ver si cuando nos separemos podemos dormir.

TJ: tendré mono de ti seguro.

Spinelli: exagerado.

TJ: es verdad.

Spinelli: vamos.

TJ: vamos a darle una paliza a las barbies.

Spinelli: por supuesto.

TJ: nuestros padres ya han llegado.

Spinelli: ya ha comenzado el infierno.

TJ: pero como eres tan mala.

Spinelli: pues esto no es nada.-se abalanzó sobre mí- oye...

TJ: vamos a ver lo mala que eres.

Spinelli: Teodoro...anda quítate de encima.-era completamente suya. Íbamos a llegar tarde y más si estamos así. Fijo que me había hecho un chupetón en el cuello- ya está. Ahora como me tapo esto. Espera con un poco de maquillaje. Ya está, vamos.

TJ: Ashley, ¿porque eres tan guapa?

Spinelli: no sé... mi madre lo sabrá, se lo dice a todo el mundo.

TJ: no te hagas la modesta. Y tú lo sabes. En las fotos pareces muy segura de ti misma. Y madre mía. No sabes a todos los que me he tenido que quitar de encima.

Spinelli: venga ya. Si no saben que estamos.-subimos al coche-

TJ: ya pero somos amigos de muchos años. Y entonces todo el que me conoce... Y te ha visto pues me lo ha dicho.

Spinelli: tíos todos sois iguales.

TJ: que va.

Spinelli: mira que eres tontito.

TJ: mucho. Pero porque tú me pones así.

Spinelli: a partir de ahora ni una palabra.

TJ: está bien.

Marco: chicos, que bueno veros.

Spinelli: igualmente.

Vince: hombre, el dúo calavera.

TJ: y eso... jajaja.

Gretchen: como siempre estáis juntos...

Spinelli: y eso que tiene que ver.

Theresa: Ashley, ¿que llevas ahí?

Spinelli: ¿el qué?

Theresa: en el cuello.

Spinelli: será alguna marca de nacimiento o algo. Pero...

Gretchen: será eso. -lo que lleva ahí es un chupetón en toda regla. ¿Con quién se estará liando está chica?- ¿Spinelli, tienes algo que contar?

Spinelli: la verdad es que no. Vamos o que.

Marco: vamos muy bien pero queda el final. Sólo tenemos tres semanas para competir. La buena noticia es que la semana de antes nos iremos a Florida para estar listos para la competición y los últimos retoques se darán allí.

Spinelli: que guay.

TJ: no puedo esperar.

Vince: y pensar que no querías participar.

TJ: estaba tonto. No había dormido bien.

Gus: jajajaja, ya, ya.

TJ: no seáis malos.

Marco: vamos anda. Vamos a hacerlo desde el principio a ver qué tal.

Spinelli:-cuando nos fuimos a colocar, me acerqué a él- ves TJ. El chupetón no era buena idea. Aún así se nota.

TJ: tranquila que no sospechan nada. Yo no noto nada.

Spinelli: ala ves.

Gretchen: vas a cantar como un canario. Que lo sepas.

Spinelli: pero si no ha pasado nada.

Theresa: ya, ya. Y por eso llevas eso en el cuello.

Gretchen: además ahí tu sola no llegas.

Spinelli: sería súper flexible. Es un golpe.

Gretchen: pues sí que has hecho el cafre.

Spinelli: a ver chicas, no quiero ser grosera pero me estáis empezando a impacientar.

Gretchen: no te enfades.

Theresa: sólo estamos bromeando contigo.

Spinelli: ya, ya. Si seguro. Anda va vamos a empezar sino me voy porque para estar así...

TJ: Ashley tiene razón. Es mejor empezar.

Vince: dejad de discutir. Si queréis os vais a discutir a cualquier otro sitio.

Mikey: vamos a empezar ya.

Marco: haced el favor.

Spinelli: por favor. -y por fin empezamos. Conseguí olvidarme de todo. Aprendimos el final. Marco nos felicitó porque esto iba viento en popa- que guay.

Marco: ha sido genial. Tenéis que sentiros orgullosos. Y por cierto el 22 la vamos a liar. Apuntaos.

Mikey: a donde.

Gus: eso.

Marco: a mi despedida.

Vince: eso está hecho.

Gus: yo también me apunto.

Mikey: y yo.

TJ: yo no iba a ser menos.

Spinelli: que te había dicho yo a ti.

TJ: muy lista.

Spinelli: por supuesto.

Marco: la idea fue un poco tuya.

Gretchen: ya sabéis lo que toca. Noche de chicas.

Spinelli: eso seguro.

Theresa: a falta de despedida... algo habrá que hacer.

TJ: pues métenos en el grupo.

Marco: en seguida.

Gretchen: podríamos ir a la ducha.

Theresa: sí. Ahora nos vemos.

Mikey: nosotros también.

TJ: esperadnos.

Spinelli: descuida. - fuimos a ducharnos y cuando salimos ellos ya estaban fuera- Ese finde... ¿Una de spa, chicas?

Theresa: sí.

Gretchen: claro.

TJ: y si nos emborrachamos quien nos va a llevar a casa.

Spinelli: llamas a tus padres. Que siempre me llamas a mí.

TJ: si pues mi padre me va a meter dos tortas... en cambio tú... todavía... no me has sacado los puños.

Spinelli: pero tampoco puedes abusar de mí.

TJ: si sólo ha sido un par de veces.

Spinelli: he tenido que llamar a tus padres y decirles que te quedabas a dormir en mi casa porque no quería molestarles.

Vince: y se lo tomaron bien.

Spinelli: sí.

TJ: hasta que llegaba a mi casa mi padre me ponía firme pero no ha sido nada más que dos veces.

Spinelli: pues el fin de semana de la despedida no estoy.

TJ: me jode molestar pero sé que tú eres más comprensiva que mis padres. Además trabajaban al día siguiente.

Spinelli: y no eres capaz de ser responsable. Está muy bien que vengas a dormir a mi casa pero mis padres también están allí. Aunque ya me dicen "que, preparamos la cama por si TJ... Ya sabes. Por no molestar a sus padres".

TJ: vaya, que whomp.

Spinelli: pues no bebas tanto. Menos mal que Los Hamptons era tu casa. Porque si no... Ya la tenemos otra vez.

Vince: al menos darnos la dirección del spa.

Gretchen: para que vengáis a molestar. Si hombre. Sois capaces de eso.

Theresa: entendedlo. Porque estéis un fin de semana sin nosotras no pasa nada.

Gus: aguantaremos verdad que sí.

TJ: a ver quién aguanta más.

Spinelli: cuanto te apuestas.

TJ: eso cada uno puede hacer apuestas individuales.

Spinelli: ya hablaremos.

TJ: nos vamos.

Spinelli: sí.

Vince: buenas noches.

TJ: lo mismo digo.

Spinelli: adiós.

Gretchen: en cuanto llegue a casa hago el grupo.

Theresa: vale.

Spinelli: estupendo. -me metí en el coche de mi novio. Y fuimos a su casa. Me dio la sensación de llevar viviendo tiempo- me da la sensación de llevar contigo muchos años.

TJ: porque llevamos juntos desde los 3 años. Como amigos. Y has venido mucho.

Spinelli: tanto que a veces parece que viva aquí.

TJ: exagerada.

Spinelli: es verdad.

TJ: siéntate que eres mi invitada.

Spinelli: quiero ayudar.

TJ: hoy no.

Spinelli: ok. Está bien. Y gracias.

TJ: no me las des.

Spinelli: y que puedo hacer...

TJ: te dicho que no hagas nada.

Spinelli: bueno, está bien. Qué bien tener un chico tan atento como tú.

TJ: te podrás quejar.

Spinelli: déjame que vaya contigo. -fui con él a la cocina- tú crees que los demás sospechan algo.

TJ: no creo.

Spinelli: tengo mis dudas.

TJ: hombre lo único que pueden pensar es que estas con alguien pero de ahí a pensar que soy yo...

Spinelli: no se... igual tienes razón.

TJ: tranquila. No pasa nada. Además yo creo que sabemos disimular bien, ¿no?

Spinelli: si porque si no ha nos hubieran pillado.

TJ: pues por eso.

Spinelli: y mira que te lo he dicho.

TJ: en el fondo Ash, te gusta.

Spinelli: ¿debo llamarte Teo? Vince te llama así a veces. Jajaja. Tú me llamas Ash muchas veces.

TJ: amor, llámame como quieras.

Spinelli: - necesitaba abrazarle. No me podía resistir incluso tampoco podía dejar de meterle la mano por debajo de la camiseta. Era tan guapo y había cambiado tanto. Pero sólo físicamente porque seguía siendo el mismo- pero tu que tienes aquí acero, hormigón armado... o que.

TJ: anda y anda.

Spinelli: es verdad estas como una piedra.

TJ: cuidado que vienen curvas. A la derecha y a la izquierda.

Spinelli: cuidado no te marees.

TJ: esto ya está.

Spinelli: eres todo un chef. Tiene una pinta exquisita.

TJ: es que por ti hago lo que sea.

Spinelli: no lo dices en serio.

TJ: sí.

Spinelli: quien me iba a decir a mí que mi novio haría estas cosas por mí.

TJ: porque tienes al mejor.

Spinelli: ya me he dado cuenta. Eh... te suena el móvil.

TJ: -me estaba llamando Vince- vaya que whomp. Cállate y no hagas ruido. ¿sí?

Vince: ey TJ. ¿Estás sólo en casa?

TJ: pues la verdad es que no. Estoy con mis primas.

Vince: vaya pues es que como estaba sólo había pensado porque no quedábamos.

TJ: me hubiera gustado. ¿No está Gretchen?

Vince: no está fuera de la ciudad. Se han ido al pueblo. Pero mañana estará aquí. Podíamos ir a algún sitio a cenar todos.

TJ: hablé con Spin ayer de eso. De ir al cine y luego ir a cenar.

Vince: pero con ella o con todos.

TJ: con todos por supuesto.-menudo whomp- veniros si queréis.

Vince: ok. Hablamos mañana.

TJ: adiós.

Spinelli: que pasa.

TJ: se aburre y me llama para ver si puede venir.

Spinelli: pero no va a venir no.

TJ: no. Le he dicho que estaba acompañado. Pero no por ti ni por una chica.

Spinelli: y entonces lo de mañana como queda.

TJ: seguramente iremos los 4.

Spinelli: genial.

TJ: bueno no pasa nada.

Spinelli: me parece bien.

TJ: vamos a cenar.

Spinelli: donde has aprendido a hacerlos. Están geniales. Aunque te digo una cosa sin las aceitunas negras que les pongo yo en casa...

TJ: pues mis espaguetis. Vamos a compartir el último.

Spinelli: ya se lo que quieres.-al final termine besando a TJ- como lo sabía.

TJ: sabes que es la cromoterapia.

Spinelli: algo con colores.

TJ: exacto.-enchufe una lámpara con diferentes efectos de luz. Baje la luz. Era el ambiente perfecto- te gusta.

Spinelli: mucho.-me agarró por la cintura y me besó. El beso cada vez era más intenso. Todo lo apasionado del beso era todo lo dulce como sus manos me tocaban y me acercaba más a él. De un toque le quite la gorra y la chaqueta. Intenté cogerle del botón del pantalón y el me paró.-tendré que quitarte entonces otra cosa- le quite la camiseta. Mmmm... Irresistible. Él también me quitó la mía. Saboreo mis curvas. Me excitaba por momentos. Sólo nos separaba la ropa interior. Mis piernas se encogieron alrededor de su cintura. Nuestras barreras cayeron y fuimos uno-

Continuará...

Próximamente parte 2


	7. 6-2 una cena diferente para un dia tan

LBDP- el desafío de American´s best dance crew

Capítulo 6-2: una cena diferente para un día señalado.

Spinelli:-dormía plácidamente en la cama de TJ. Había sido la mejor noche de todas. Había sido suya. Le buscaba para volver a abrazarle, pero no le encontré. ¿donde estará?- donde habrá ido. Y si se arrepiente.-me levanté y me puse algo de ropa y salí al comedor- buenos días.

TJ: Ash... Si te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.

Spinelli: te estaba buscando pero de repente no estabas y pensaba que quizás no te había gustado lo que hicimos ayer.

TJ: ¿bromeas?

Spinelli: pensé que... bueno te despertarias conmigo.

TJ: quería darte una sorpresa.

Spinelli: ahora lo comprendo. Gracias amor.

TJ: aunque ahora que ya te has levantado...

Spinelli: vaya. Bueno desayunamos aquí. Igualmente es especial por que lo has hecho tú y eso me gusta.-le abracé.-miles de gracias cielo.

TJ: a ti. Si es que te lo mereces todo.

Spinelli: vamos... Si... seguro.

TJ: el que no te merece a ti soy yo.

Spinelli: no digas eso.

TJ: es verdad.

Spinelli: oye no empecemos con eso ahora. Además he decir que ciertas cosas las haces genial.

TJ: como cuales.

Spinelli: como las de ayer.

TJ: ah si. Eso piensas.

Spinelli:-lo tenía muy cerca. Respiraba su olor y a la vez casi no podía respirar. Me seducia y me reducía a una chica insegura que luchaba para no parecer pequeña-si. -sus labios me tocaban y yo sólo pude entregarme a él- ya está.

TJ: jo con lo bonito que era...

Spinelli: el problema es que no es el momento para volver a...

TJ: era tu primera vez, ¿no?

Spinelli: si.

TJ: te duele.

Spinelli: un poco.

TJ: pobre.

Spinelli: bromeas, ¿no?

TJ: claro.-le di un beso- sabes no se si esto está bien.

Spinelli: y eso.

TJ: porque me va a costar mucho estar sin ti cuando vuelvan nuestros padres.

Spinelli: piensa que en 3 semanas nos vamos a Florida.

TJ: wow... ese seguro que es el mejor viaje de todos y todo gracias a ti.

Spinelli: a mi porque.

TJ: porque tu nos metiste en esta locura.

Spinelli: pero no me vas a negar que te lo estas pasando genial.

TJ: si. Mucho. Pero sólo porque estas conmigo.

Spinelli: bueno... Y cuando es la despedida de soltero.

TJ: a la semana después de Florida.

Spinelli: pues a ver si reservamos nosotras el spa.

TJ: a ver si me llevas un día contigo.

Spinelli: pero si te vas de despedida.

TJ: otro día mi vida.

Spinelli: eso si no quiero veros aparecer a ninguno de los 4 ese fin de semana. Yo no estoy para llevarte a casa como te pilles una buena cogorza y como pase algo te juro que no te lo perdono en la vida.

TJ: te prometo que no te voy a molestar.

Spinelli: más te vale.

TJ: no hay nada mejor que la chica a la que quieres te ayude cuando estas mal.

Spinelli: eso es cuando le dices a Vince, "vamos y salimos de tranquis" y luego me llamas "Ashley, ¿es muy tarde para que nos eches una mano?" O me llama Vince. Igual que os vais andando... porque no volvéis en taxi.

TJ: tienes razón pero quería estar contigo.

Spinelli: y porque no quedas conmigo.

TJ: porque ya había hablado con Vince.

Spinelli: pero si tienes ganas de estar conmigo...

TJ: porque entonces tu y yo no estábamos juntos.

Spinelli: pero somos amigos de toda la vida.

TJ: pues por eso. Tenía miedo.

Spinelli: tranquilo. No es nada malo. Hay confianza de sobra.

TJ: ya pero me sentía inseguro.

Spinelli: no pasa nada.

TJ: quería que me vieras como alguien seguro de si mismo.

Spinelli: cuando los tios perdeis la cabeza por una chica... sois más raros... No hay quien os entienda.

TJ: es que...

Spinelli: pensáis que tenéis que demostrarnos lo duros que sois porque si no parece que no nos interesais. Dejad de ser quien no sois.

TJ: tienes razón. Es que tu...

Spinelli: que.

TJ: tienes demasiado carácter.

Spinelli: pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo soy así pero y que te voy a contar que no sepas. Teodoro, eres muy dulce y eso no es malo. Serás todo lo duro y divertido que quieras pero hay momentos en los que quizás eres más débil y punto. No pasa nada. Yo también lo soy y no me gusta serlo. A nadie le gusta parecer dulce o débil pero a veces es inevitable. Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Y es lo que te hace único.

TJ: de verdad estoy a la altura.

Spinelli: claro. -le di un beso- a que hora hemos quedado.

TJ: a las 7 aquí.

Spinelli: parece una cita muy de las de antes pero me gusta.

TJ: escucha tengo algo para ti. No me mates.

Spinelli: pero... TJ... No me habías dicho que...

TJ: esto es mejor. Cierra los ojos.

Spinelli: esta bien.-note algo frío y de metal en mi mano pero no sabía a que podría referirse-

TJ: ya los puedes abrir.

Spinelli: ¿unas llaves?

TJ: son las llaves de los Hamptons.

Spinelli: y que haces dándome las llaves de tu casa.

TJ: quiero irme a vivir allí. Y bueno se que no hemos formalizado nuestra relación... pero me gustaría que te vinieras conmigo.

Spinelli: ¿en serio? Me pides que me vaya a vivir a Los Hamptons contigo.

TJ: si.

Spinelli: wow... bueno... Me encantaría y lo sabes pero...

TJ: ya lo sé. Pero no pasa nada. Te lo digo con tiempo. Cuando pase lo del baile los juntamos y les decimos que estamos juntos y que nos gustaría vivir juntos en Los Hamptons.

Spinelli: pero habrá que decirles que llevábamos meses ocultando esto en secreto.

TJ: no hace falta. Somos amigos de toda la vida.

Spinelli: eso espero.

TJ: no hay prisa tampoco pero así tienes la llave para venir siempre que quieras.

Spinelli: este verano me invitaras, ¿verdad?

TJ: para verano espero estar viviendo allí contigo.

Spinelli: no se como se lo tomarán mis padres.

TJ: si están deseando vernos liados.

Spinelli: eso es cierto. Ya se preocupaban en mi casa más por ti que por mi.

TJ: por lo menos están a favor.

Spinelli: y si no lo estuvieran me daría igual.

TJ: pero lo bueno es que lo tenemos todo de nuestra parte.

Spinelli: eso si. Aunque a ver si se van a obsesionar con la boda.

TJ: tu madre es más capaz que la mía créeme.

Spinelli: desde luego. Las cosas a su debido tiempo. Estas cosas no es que me apasionen la verdad. Pero bueno.

TJ: si algún día queremos ya lo veremos.

Spinelli: eso.

TJ: tu estarías dispuesta a dejar de ser Ashley Spinelli por ser Ashley Detweiler.

Spinelli: suena interesante. Ya veremos.

TJ: de momento no nos precipitemos.

Spinelli: claro. No vayamos tampoco tan rápido.

TJ: nadie ha dicho de ir rápido.

Spinelli: nos liamos y no paramos

TJ: es que la confianza da asco.

Spinelli: nos conocemos desde hace...20 años más o menos. Por cierto... el cumpleaños de Gretchen es ahora dentro de poco. Luego le preguntaré o a lo mejor lo celebramos cuando nos vayamos al spa.

TJ: no se que voy a hacer sin ti esa noche.

Spinelli: pasartelo genial. Seguro que no te acuerdas de mi. Eso si... controlate. No se si habrá chicas de esas... gogos o esas cosas. A saber donde vais. Porque tu y yo estamos juntos y a esas alturas a la vista de todos ya lo estaremos.

TJ: Ashley, que poca fe tienes corazón.

Spinelli: sólo te digo que no te pases. Pero te dejo hacer lo que quieras.

TJ: obviamente. Vamos si no tu y yo no estaríamos. Además sabes que te quiero y que no voy a hacer ninguna locura. Las locuras para el que se casa.

Spinelli: claro. Pues a ver si es verdad.

TJ: confías en mí.

Spinelli: claro. Pero es que te quiero para mí.

TJ: tranquila mi vida. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Spinelli: y ahora como te compensó yo.

TJ: como tu quieras. Aunque que estés conmigo es lo máximo que puedo pedir.

Spinelli: pero tu me has regalado las llaves de tu casa.

TJ: porque eres mi mayor regalo. Desde siempre. Desde que te conozco.

Spinelli: yo creo que a veces pensaba que no te merecía.

TJ: y eso porque.

Spinelli: porque yo siempre era muy peleona y tu siempre me ayudabas aunque fuera difícil. Y por eso te lo agradezco.

TJ: te conozco y por eso es fácil tratar contigo. Se que eres difícil pero somos amigos.

Spinelli: amigos sería antes... jajajaja.

TJ: hombre ya jajaja.

Spinelli: -la hora del cine llegó y Gretchen y Vince llegaron- Hola, chicos.

Gretchen: Ashley, ¿que tal?

Spinelli: muy bien.

Vince: que tal, tío.

TJ: bien.

Vince: no habrá pasado nada con... bueno tu ya sabes quién.

TJ: no. Sólo le he dicho que viniera a comer conmigo. Que tal ayer. Como me llamaste.

Vince: al final estupendo. Y tu con tus primas.

TJ: bien. Nada aquí estuvimos. Sus padres se fueron de cena y de hotel y vinieron aquí. Estaba sólo total que así lo pasábamos bien.

Gretchen: y anoche...

Spinelli: en casa. Sola. Viendo pelis. Sabes que yo me lo paso bien haciendo lo que sea.

Gretchen: bueno chicos, vámonos.

Vince: si.

Spinelli: que tal vuestro San Valentín.

Gretchen: lo estamos celebrando hoy. Ayer no estaba en casa. Oye y tu... que, tienes a alguien.

Spinelli: si tuviera a alguien... lo estaría celebrando con el y mira que estas cosas no me gustan. Pero mira que este tipo de salidas me gustan. Es como muy clásico.

Gretchen: y TJ...Sabes sl está con alguien.

Spinelli: la verdad es que no lo sé. Digo yo que no porque si no la chica estaría con él.

Gretchen: claro que tonta.-o a lo mejor la chica si que está con el-

Spinelli: estas bien.

Gretchen: si.

Spinelli: tienes que respirar fuera del laboratorio. Estas perdiendo facultades.

Gretchen: bueno en varias semanas vamos a Florida.

Spinelli: desde luego. Tienes ganas.

Gretchen: claro.

Vince: sabes donde va a ser la despedida.

TJ: en Las Vegas.

Vince: madre mía. La novia creo que van a Los Ángeles.

TJ: seguro que también se desmadran.

Vince: y las chicas en el spa igual.

TJ: Ashley, es la que más peligro tiene.

Spinelli: que has dicho.

TJ: nada, nada. Bueno que va a empezar la peli.

Spinelli: ya hablaremos de esto.-disfrutamos mucho la peli. Termino y salimos- ha sido increíble.

Gretchen: ha sido un caso trepidante.

Vince: y que lo digas.

TJ: ha sido increíble.

Spinelli: oye chicos... ese no es... Lawson.

TJ: si que es.

Gretchen: y si nos vamos antes de que nos vea.

Vince: mejor.

Lawson: hombre... si es Ashley Spinelli.

Spinelli: oh, oh... ¿que quieres Lawson?

Lawson: saludarte. Bueno que haces por aquí.

Spinelli: ir al cine con mis amigos. Además... a ti que puñetas te importa.

Lawson: en serio vas en San Valentín con tus amigos.

Spinelli: mira, si lo que quieres saber es si tengo novio, no contento.

Lawson: pues haberte venido conmigo.

Spinelli: si hombre.

TJ: mira...

Spinelli: TJ... déjalo.

TJ: deja en paz a mis amigos.

Vince: vamos cogiendo sitio.

Spinelli: en seguida vamos.

Gretchen: no tardeis.

TJ: de acuerdo.

Lawson: vamos Det-pringado que me vas a hacer.

Spinelli: no te va a hacer nada. Y tenemos que irnos.

Lawson: vaya Spinelli o... Ashley, ahora que eres una muñequita.

Spinelli: callate si no quieres que te pegue un guantazo. -TJ quería pegarle pero era mejor que no lo hiciera- vete.

Lawson: lo siento. Me gusta vuestro rollito protector.

Spinelli: vete TJ, por favor. Ves con los demás.

TJ: vamos. Tu también.

Spinelli: tienes razón.-nos fuimos sin decirle nada.

TJ: estas bien.

Spinelli: si. Gracias mi vida.

TJ: si no he hecho nada.

Spinelli: vamos.-llegamos a donde estaban los demás- ya estamos. Perdonad por el incidente.

Gretchen: pero estáis bien.

TJ: si.

Vince: os ha hecho algo.

Spinelli: que va.

TJ: porque no me has dejado.

Spinelli: no quería que te la cargaras.-cenamos bien y después estábamos cansados o a lo mejor ellos querían hacer algo- tenían demasiada prisa.

TJ: normal. Jajaja.

Spinelli: porque siempre hay alguien que quiere fastidiar.

TJ: bueno, es Lawson, se divierte así.

Spinelli: ya. Jajaja.

TJ: he estado a punto de fastidiarla.

Spinelli: entiendo que quisieras decirle " no la toques, es mi novia". Bueno mejor así. Y nuestros padres no dan señales de vida, pero me da igual. Que se lo pasen bien.

TJ: y tu quieres pasarlo bien.

Spinelli: por supuesto.

Continuará...


End file.
